


मेथड ऍक्ट (मराठी भाषांतर - Translation in Marathi)

by M_B



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, Case Fic, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Peril, Pseudoscience, RPF, Stalking
Language: मराठी
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_B/pseuds/M_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…रोज संध्याकाळी ७ वाजून ३५ मिनिटांनी काहीतरी गडबड होते…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. प्रकरण पहिले

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Method Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139576) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



फ्रिक आणि फ्रॅन्क या दोन वेगवेगळ्या व्यक्ती होत्या की एकाच व्यक्तीने घेतलेली दोन वेगवेगळी रूपे होती हे सांगता येणे अवघड आहे. काही जणांच्या मते त्या दोन निरनिराळ्या व्यक्ती होत्या हे निश्चित. एकाच वेळी त्या दोघांना निरनिराळ्या ठिकाणी पाहिल्याचे अनेक जण सांगत. पण त्यांच्या दिसण्यात लोकविलक्षण साम्य होते, हेही खरेच. काही जणांच्या मते हा जाणूनबुजून लोकांच्या डोळ्यांत धूळ फेकण्याचा प्रकार होता. वेष पालटून, केसांचा टोप लावून फ्रॅकचे रूप घेणार्या फ्रिकला त्यांनी पाहिलेही होते म्हणे. काय असायचे ते असो. जाणवत राहावे, पण बोट ठेवून सांगता येऊ नये असे काहीतरी विलक्षण साम्य फ्रिक आणि फ्रॅक यांच्यात होते, तसे ढळढळीत फरकही होते इतकेच मी ठामपणे सांगू शकेन. 

\- ऍन्थनी एव्हरेट, अगेन्स्ट फिक्शनल रिअलिझम

***

"ऐच्ची-" आत शिरल्या शिरल्या नाकातोंडात घुसलेला भयानक भपकारा सहन न होऊन जॉननं घाईघाईनं तोंडावर हात दाबून धरला खरा, पण त्याच्या पोटात डचमळलंच. दुपारच्या जेवणात चापलेलं पुडिंग उलटून पडतंय आता, असंही वाटलं. त्यानं कसातरी आवंढा गिळला आणि घशाशी आलेलं अन्न मागे परतवलं. "शेरलॉक, काय आहे हे?"

"बॅरोट्राउमा, जॉन." टीशर्ट, पायजमा, वरून ड्रेसिंग गाऊन, त्यावर ऍप्रन आणि शिवाय डोळ्यांवर गॉगल चढवलेला शेरलॉक कीचनच्या बाहेर येत उत्तरला. त्याच्या दोन्ही हातांत दोन चिमटे होते. एका चिमट्याभोवती खारवलेला ब्रेस्ट इम्प्लाण्ट किंवा मेलेल्या माशाचं डोकं यांच्या अधलंमधलं दिसणारं काहीतरी ओलं, थबथबीत गुंडाळलेलं होतं. त्यातनं कसलातरी चिकट द्राव गळत होता. 

"कुणाला झाला बॅरोट्राउमा? माशाला का?" हातातली सामानाची पिशवी खाली ठेवणं, त्या थबथबलेल्या पदार्थावरची नजर कायम ठेवत प्रश्न विचारणं आणि हे दोन्ही करताना नाकातोंडावरच्या हातानं शक्य तितका वास टाळणं अशी कसरत करत जॉननं विचारलं. "काय आहे काय ते?"

"हां, हे? पॉरपॉइज आहे हा." खूश होत शेरलॉक. "बरोबर ओळखलंस की!" 

"मग? माझं नाक शाबूत आहे अजून. पॉरपॉइजचं काय?"

"सेटेशिअन एअर सॅकचा तुकडा आहे हा. नॅचरल हिस्ट्री म्युझियममधल्या ओडुयानं दिला! झकास आहे ना?" हातातला चिमटा उंचावत शेरलॉक म्हणाला. त्या तुकड्यातून गळणारा द्राव बुळूककन् जमिनीवर ठिबकला. 

"हा असा? असेच ठेवलेले असतात त्यांच्याकडे हे तुकडे?"

"नाही, माझ्यासाठी मुद्दाम ठेवला होता तिनं राखून. गेल्या आठवड्यात बेलिझमधे मेला तो तेलसम्राट पेत्र फ्रोलेव आठवतोय का तुला? दीर्घकाळ हालचाल न केल्यामुळे झालेली पल्मनरी एम्बोली असं त्याच्या मृत्यूचं कारण दिलं होतं वर्तमानपत्रांनी. मॉस्कोहून बेलिझला जाणारी बारा तासांची फ्लाइट होती त्याची, तेव्हा त्याची प्रकृती तशी बरी नव्हतीच. बेसुमार वजन. सिगारेटचं व्यसन. सतत दारू. साहजिकच आहे."

"मग? तुला काय म्हणायचंय? प्रेशर ड्रॉपमुळे मेला?" जॉननं भीत भीत नाकावरचा हात काढून पाहिला. आता वासाचा इतका त्रास नव्हता होत. म्हणजे? आपलं नाक बंद पडत चाललंय की काय? त्याला नेहमीसारखी काळजी चाटून गेली. ’२२१ बी’मधे हे असले वास नेहमीचेच. त्याच्या मैत्रिणी कायम येऊन नाकं मुरडायच्या. त्यातल्या त्यात साराच काय ती एक खेळकरपणे चालवून घेणारी होती. "वेगळाच आहे ना वास?" इतकंच खेळकरपणे बोलून तिनं सोडून दिलं होतं. नाहीतर आधीच्या एकेक नखरेल पोरी. असो. 

"प्रेशर ड्रॉप वापरून खून! जबरदस्त आहे आयडिया!" शेरलॉक त्या कल्पनेवर भलताच खूश दिसला. त्याच नादात त्याच्या नेहमीच्या स्टाइलमधे गर्रकन वळून कीचनमधे शिरला. वळताना त्याच्या हातातल्या पॉरपॉइजच्या शेंबडाचा एक निसटता फराटा जमिनीवर. तरी तंद्रीत त्याचं चालूच होतं, "वासिली. त्याचा भाऊ. त्याचंच काम असणार हे. ते बडं प्रस्थ नाही तसं. पेत्रच्या सेक्रेटरीचंच काम करायचा तो. त्याच्या मागेमागे करत फिरायचं, एवढंच काम. बोअरिंग. पेत्रची श्रीमंती सहन झाली नसणार. पेत्रच्या मृत्युपत्रात त्याचंच नाव होतं मुख्य वारस म्हणून. ते कळल्यावर त्यानं लगेच डाव साधला. बेलिझला स्कूबा डायव्हिंगला गेले होते ते. सोबत तिथलाच एक डॉक्टर मित्र. समुद्रात जवळ कुणी नाहीसं बघून या पठ्ठ्यानं संधी साधली. पेत्रची वजनं टाकली कापून."

"ओह, आलं लक्षात. वजनं कापल्यावर तो ढोल्या, बुचासारखा उसळी मारून फाटदिशी पाण्याच्या पृष्ठभागावर आला असणार."

"बरोबर. हवेचा दाब झटक्यासरशी बदलला. त्यामुळे त्याची फुफ्फुसं फुटली. पेत्र जागच्या जागी ठार. हॉस्पिटलात वासिलीनं रीतसर तमाशा केला. रडूनभेकून दाखवलं. लोक त्याला भुलले."

"पण बॅरोट्राउमा आणि एम्बोलीची लक्षणं वेगवेगळी असतात. त्यांच्या लक्षात कसं नाही आलं? ओह - ऍटोप्सी केली नसणार.” जॉनची ट्यूब एकदम पेटली.

“घ्या, मेडिकल लायसन व्हॅलिड आहे की तुझं.” हातातला तो बुळबुळीत पदार्थ समोरच्या गटाण्या सिरींजमध्ये टाकत खवचटपणे शेरलॉक. “बरोबर कळलंय तुला. ऍटोप्सी केलेली नाही. त्याहून गंमतीशीर गोष्ट म्हणजे पेत्र मेल्याची खातरजमा करणारा त्याचा तो डॉक्टर मित्र, तो गायब झालाय. आजारपणाच्या रजेवर आहे म्हणे.”

“पैसा चारला त्याला.” एकीकडे जॉननं आणलेलं सामान आवरायला घेतलं. दूध आणि चीज फ्रीजमधे टाकलं.

“किंवा मारून फेकलाही असेल त्याला. पेत्रचीच वजनं बांधून दिला असेल ढकलून पाण्यात.” बोलता बोलता शेरलॉकनं सिरींज बंद केली.

उरलेलं सामान ओट्यावर ठेवून जॉन टेबलाशी बसला. आता त्याला वास जाणवतही नव्हता. जॉननं हे कदापि कबूल केलं नसतं, पण शेरलॉकला असं कामात बुडून गेलेलं बघताना त्याला जाम आवडायचं. अशा वेळी शेरलॉक कसा उत्साहानं रसरसलेला असे. त्याचे डोळे चमकत. पाय एका जागी ठरत नसे. आपल्या उत्साहाच्या वावटळीत बघता बघता तो जॉनलाही कधी खेचून घेई, ते जॉनलाही कळत नसे. सर्वसामान्य लोकांना त्यातली मजा कळणं अवघड, पण आपल्याच धुंदीत असणार्या अशा जगावेगळ्या माणसासोबत असण्यात जी मजा होती, ती जॉन पुरेपूर जाणून होता. बरं, शेरलॉक हा वेगळेपणा मिरवणार्यापैकीही नव्हता. तसं काही करण्याची नुसती कल्पनाही त्यानं सहज उडवून लावली असती.

हुह, परत तेच.

आपण शेरलॉककडे बराच वेळ रोखून बघतोय हे लक्षात आल्यावर जॉननं घाईघाईनं नजर वळवली. उगाच टेबलावर ताल धरला आणि टेबलावरचा सर्दाळलेला पेपर चाळायला घेतला. थोडा वेळ उगाच ’लाईफ सेक्शन’ वाचायचा प्रयत्न केला. पण त्याचं लक्ष त्यात नव्हतं. ’हल्ली हे असं शेरलॉककडे बघत राहणं वाढलंय आपलं...’ हेच डोक्यात चालू. अजून हे शेरलॉकच्या लक्षात आलं नव्हतं, हे एक नशीबच. त्याला इतर लोक, जवळीक, नाती... असल्या गोष्टींचा वाराही लागत नसे, हे एक बरं होतं.

“त्या सिरिंजवर खुणा कसल्या?” उगाच आपलं काहीतरी विचारायचं म्हणून जॉननं विचारलं.

“ऑब्वियस. बॉयलचा लॉ, जॉन.” चिमटा घेऊन ओट्यावर ठेवत शेरलॉक फिस्कारला. “पण- त्याच्याआधी मला-“ असं म्हणत त्यानं हॉटप्लेटचा प्लग सॉकेटमध्ये घालायला उचलला.

“त्याला हात नको ला-“ हातातला पेपर टाकत शेरलॉकला थांबवायला जॉन उठलाच, पण तोवर शेरलॉक कुठला ऐकायला? त्यानं ती सोललेली वायर बिघडलेल्या सॉकेटमध्ये घातली (काल मिसेस हडसननी त्याला चांगली टेप गुंडाळून ठेवलेली जॉनला पक्की आठवतेय. पण शेरलॉकनंच ती वायर सोलून ठेवली होती. याची अक्कल कुठे झक मारायला जाते...) आणि शॉर्ट सर्किट झालं. शेरलॉकला चांगलाच शॉक बसला असणार. कारण तो हॉटप्लेटच्या वायरसकट धाडदिशी मागे फेकला गेला.

धडपडत उठताना जॉनची खुर्ची मागे पडली. कसंबसं उठत त्यानं उताण्या पडलेल्या शेरलॉकच्या जवळच्या खुर्च्या मागे सरकवल्या आणि ओट्यावरचा एक लाकडी चमचा घेऊन शेरलॉकच्या हातातला चिमटा आधी खेचून काढला. तो चिमटा तापून शेरलॉकला नक्की भाजलं असणार. जॉनला जरा आश्चर्यच वाटलं. इतका जोराचा शॉक बसूनही चिमट्यानं काहीच झालं नव्हतं. ’असं कसं झालं बुवा?’ असा विचार जॉनच्या डॉक्टरी मेंदूत चमकून गेला, नाही असं नाही, पण आत्ता शेरलॉकला कितपत लागलंय ते आधी बघणं महत्त्वाचं होतं. “शेरलॉक,” शेरलॉकच्या मानेवर बोटं टेकून त्याचे ठोके तपासत जॉननं त्याला उठवायचा प्रयत्न केला. “शेरलॉक, ऐकू येतंय का तुला? शेरलॉक?”

***

“मिस्टर कंबरबॅच...” ही प्रॉडक्शन असिस्टंट नवीनच होती. फिल्म स्कूलमधलं नवखेपण तिच्या चेहर्यावर अजूनही स्पष्ट दिसत होतं. शिवाय आजूबाजूला वावरणार्या स्टार्सचीही तिला अजून तितकीशी सवय नसावी. काहीसं अवघडून खाकरत तिनं पुन्हा हाक मारली, “अं... मिस्टर कंबरबॅच, तुमचं झालंय असं म्हणाले ते. इथे सही करता का जरा?”

“दे ना. आणि प्लीज- ’मिस्टर कंबरबॅच’ वगैरे नको. नुसतं ’बेनेडिक्ट’ चालेल गं.” सफाईदारपणे पेन काढत बेनेडिक्टनं तिच्या हातातल्या पॅडवर सही केली.

“अं... ओके, बेनेडिक्ट.” संकोचत तिनं तिचं पॅड ताब्यात घेतलं. या पीएचं नाव निना होतं बहुतेक. हो, निनाच. हेअरबॅंडनं आवरलेले तिचे भुरे-सोनेरी केस खरंच खूप सुंदर होते. त्या केसांमुळे तिचा चेहरा उजळून निघाल्यासारखा दिसे. ते नीट ठाऊक असल्यासारखी तिनं अलगद एक बट कानामागे सारली. 

“किती सुरेख आहेत गं तुझे केस!” दोनेक वर्षांपूर्वी बेनेडिक्टनं अशी दाद देताना सहज तिच्या केसांची बट हातात घेतली असती. पण आता नाही. आता त्यानं तिला नुसतं गोड हसून दाखवलं.

“ओह माय गॉड! थँक्यू!” पॅड छातीशी धरून निना तिथून जवळजवळ पळालीच. मग पुन्हा ऍण्ड्र्यूपाशी जाऊन पुन्हा तसंच लाजत-अवघडत, भारावलेल्या नजरेनं बघत सहीसाठी पॅड पुढे करणं. बेनेडिक्ट तिच्याकडे बघत राहिला.

हसू दाबत त्यानं मस्तपैकी आळस दिला. गेले दोन तास चेहरा कोरा ठेवून आणि एकाच जागी बूड चिकटवून अंग पार अवघडून गेलं होतं. त्याचा नि ऍण्ड्र्यूचा तो सीन दुपारपासून चालला होता. सुमारे दोनेक डझन तरी सफरचंदं खाल्ली असतील. आणि चहाचे तर किती कप ढोसले कुणास ठाऊक. आता त्याला डचमळत होतं. कपडे बदलायचे, मेकप काढायचा, धार मारून यायचं. मग एखादी बीअर. काहीतरी चांगलंसं खायचं. मग एक सिगरेट. खरं तर सिगरेट आधी चालेल... 

तिथल्या टेप लावलेल्या वायरींच्या जंजाळातून वाट काढत त्यानं ऍण्ड्र्यूला खूण केली. “जेवायला येतोस? मी मरतोय भुकेनं.”

ऍण्ड्र्यूचे डोळे लकाकले. “चिप्स?”

“ब्रोकोली राब?”

“यक्स. खा लेका. मला कुठे तुझ्या तोंडात तोंड घालायचंय? थांबतोस बाहेर? आलोच. वीसेक मिनिटं.”

“पंधरा मिनिटं.” तिथल्या वाळूच्या पोत्यांना वळसा घालत बेनेडिक्टनं बॅकस्टेजवाल्या दोन पोरांनाही ’येतो, थॅंक्स’ म्हटलं. पुढच्या आठवड्यात भेटायचा वायदा केला. तेवढ्यात निना दिसली, तिला थांबवून विचारलं, “निना, मार्टिन गेला का गं?”

“साडेनऊला चाललाय.”

“ओके. थॅंक्स. गुड नाईट.” त्यानं निघता निघता सवयीनं खिशातला फोन चाचपला. नेहमी असतो खरा त्याच्या खिशातच. पण इतका वेळ बसायचं, म्हणून आज नव्हता. इतक्या तंग कपड्यांत तो उठून दिसला असता तसाही. म्हणजे गाडीत असणार.

“तुझा बूट बघ.... पडशील.” लाजत निनानं त्याचं बुटाच्या सुटलेल्या लेसकडे लक्ष वेधलं.

“ओह, थॅंक्स.” पेन तोंडात खुपसत बेनेडिक्ट लेस बांधायला वाकला, तर त्याला एकदम गरगरल्यासारखं झालं. गॉड, जामच भूक लागलीय की. खड्ड्यात गेला ब्रोकोली राब. चिप्स खावेत नि वीकेण्डला पूलवर दोन फेर्या जास्त मारून जिरवावेत. काय नाय होत.

पण उठता उठता त्याचा तोल गेला. आधाराला म्हणून त्यानं शेजारच्या डळमळत्या सी-स्टॅण्डला हात घातला, तर तोही पडला. काही कळायच्या आत बेनेडिक्टनं वायरींचा एक जुडगा धरला. गुंडाळलेल्या टेपचा स्पर्श होऊन तो हात मागे घेणार, तितक्यात त्याला एक जोरदार झटका बसला आणि मग डोळ्यांपुढे अंधारी आली.

***

बेनेडिक्टनं सावकाश चेहर्यावरचा हात काढला. डोळे उघडले आणि भगभगीत प्रकाश सहन न होऊन परत गपकन मिटून घेतले. कसेबसे डोळे किलकिले करून त्यानं आजूबाजूला पाहिलं. देवा, काय प्रकाश म्हणायचा का काय हा? फुटबॉलच्या मैदानात लावलेल्या हॅलोजन्ससारखा, डोळे दिपवणारा, प्रखर प्रकाश. दोनेक मीटरवर माणसाच्या आकाराची एक धुसर आकृती बसलेली. डोळे चोळत त्यानं "कोण आहे?" असं विचारून पाहिलं. उत्तर मिळालं नाही. त्यात तो भयानक उजेड. सहन न होऊन बेनेडिक्टनं गुडघे पोटाशी घेतले नि पॅण्टच्या काळ्या रंगाकडेच बघत तो पुटपुटला, "गंमत वाटली की काय तुम्हांला?" मग त्यानं परत समोरच्या त्या आकृतीकडे पाहिलं नि तो एकदम दचकला.

"होली फक!"

समोरचा माणूस अगदी बेनेडिक्टसारखाच दिसत होता. हुबेहूब. आपटल्यामुळे आपल्या डोक्यावर परिणाम तर नसेल ना झाला? भास होतायत आपल्याला? बेनेडिक्टला कळेना. कारण त्याचा आवाजही हुबेहूब बेनेडिक्टसारखाच होता. कुठून आणला त्यांनी हा तोतया? इतकं साम्य?

त्या माणसानं बेनेडिक्टनं ’ग्रेट गेम’मध्ये घातलेला पायजमा आणि वरून प्लॅस्टीकचा एक ऍप्रन घातला होता. शेजारी पडलेला एक गॉगल. जमीन पांढरीशुभ्र. भिंतीही. “कुठे आहोत आपण? सेट नक्की नाही हा.” बेनेडिक्टला काही झेपेना.

“’२२१ बी’पण नाही हे.” तो माणूस म्हणाला. 

“माय गॉड! तुझा आवाजपण माझ्यासारखा आहे. मी झोपेत असताना माझा क्लोनबीन केला की काय ह्यांनी, आं?” किती हुबेहूब चेहरा! बेनेडिक्टची नजर हटेना.

“मानवी क्लोनिंग करणं वैद्यकशास्त्राला अजूनही शक्य झालेलं नाही. ’बॉइज फ्रॉम ब्राझिल’वाले काहीही बरळू देत, ते त्यांना तेव्हाही जमलेलं नव्हतं.”

मरो. ते महत्त्वाचं नाही. बेनेडिक्टनं डोकं शांत ठेवत विचारलं, “ओके. ओके. काय चाललंय हे?  
बाकीचे सगळे कुठेयत? इथे इतका उजेड कसला आहे?” पण बोलता बोलता भांबावून तो इकडेतिकडे बघत राहिला. खरंच, कुठे होते ते? एखाद्या पांढर्याशुभ्र खोक्यासारखी होती ती खोली. दारं नाहीत, खिडक्या नाहीत. पांढर्याफटक भिंतींना अंधाराची एक चुणीही नाही. परत तो खाली बसलेल्या त्या माणसाकडे वळला. तो माणूस अनवाणीच बसला होता. त्याची पावलंसुद्धा बेनेडिक्टसारखी होती. “कोण आहेस तू? कुठून पकडून आणलं ह्यांनी तुला?”

त्या माणसानं एक भिवई उंचावत बेनेडिक्टकडे पाहिलं. ही लकब इतकी ओळखीची का वाटतेय? 

“शेरलॉक होम्स. तू? तुझं नाव काय?”

आता बेनेडिक्ट भडकला. “फालतूपणा बास झाला.” रागारागानं त्यानं त्या खोलीत येरझारा घालायला सुरुवात केली. “किती वेळ बेशुद्ध होतो मी?”

“तीन मिनिटं. थोडी सेकंदं मागेपुढे. मीपण आत्ताच शुद्धीवर आलो. इलेक्ट्रिक शॉक.” खांदे उडवत त्या माणसानं स्वत:चे हात नीट निरखून बघितले. “भाजले नाहीत पण हात. इंट्रेस्टिंग.”

“नि आपण आलो कसे इथे?”

“तीन-चार कारणं सुचताहेत मला. खरं म्हणजे पाच.”

आळस देत तो माणूस उठला नि बेनेडिक्ट बघतच राहिला. आपण आरशात बघत असताना, आरशातल्या आपल्या प्रतिबिंबानं मात्र एकदम वेगळ्याच हालचाली करायला लागाव्यात तसं काहीतरी विचित्र त्याला वाटायला लागलं. बेनेडिक्टनं रंगवलेल्या शेरलॉकची नक्कल हा माणूस इतकी हुबेहूब करत होता, की बेनेडिक्टला एकाएकी भीती वाटायला लागली. 

“हे बघ, तू आता बेअरिंग सोडलंस तरी चालेल. डिटेलिंगवर खूप काम केलेलं आहेस तू. पण आता पुरे. कळलं मला.” त्याचे केस, डोळे, दातसुद्धा अगदी बेनेडिक्टसारखे होते. हे अतीच झालं. अती झाल्यावर येतं तसं त्याला वेडगळ हसू यायला लागलं. “हे जरा अजबच आहे हां पण! जत्रेत हरवलेला जुळा भाऊबिऊ सापडल्यासारखं वाटतंय मला.” 

“मला-जुळा-भाऊ-नाही.” एखाद्या बथ्थड माणसाला काहीतरी सहनशीलपणे समजावून सांगावं तसा तो माणूस म्हणाला. “मला भाऊ आहेत. पण सुदैवानं मी-त्यांच्यासारखा-दिसत-नाही.” आणि प्रयासानं शांत राहिल्यासारखा तो भिंतीला टेकला. 

आता बेनेडिक्टला घाम फुटला. काय करावं ते न सुचून त्यानं त्या थंडगार पांढर्याफटक भिंतीवर डोकं टेकलं. “कोंडलं जाणं झेपत नाही मला.” तो स्वत:शीच पुटपुटला. मग त्यानं त्या भिंतीवर थडाथड बुक्के मारायला सुरुवात केली. “मार्क? सू? आहे का कुणी?” कसलाच आवाज येईना. तशी त्यानं दुप्पट जोरानं हाणायला सुरुवात केली. “डॅनी? मेलात का सगळेच्या सगळे?”

“तू ज्यांना हाका मारतो आहेस, त्यांना काहीही ऐकू जात नाही असं दिसतं.”

भडकून बेनेडिक्ट गर्रकन वळला. “हे काय चाललंय? आं? काय चाललंय हे? कोण आहेस तू? तू…” बोलता बोलता त्याचं तोतयाच्या डोळ्यांकडे लक्ष गेलं. पुढे होत त्यानं त्या माणसाचे डोळे निरखून पाहिले.

तो माणूस निर्विकारपणे नजरेला नजर देत राहिला. 

त्याच्या उजव्या बुबुळाखाली लहानसा तपकिरी ठिपका होता, बेनेडिक्टसारखाच. नीट निरखून पाहिलं, तर लेन्सेसची काहीतरी खूण दिसेल, म्हणून बेनेडिक्ट वेड्यासारखा डोळे तपासत राहिला. पण अहं. कसलीही खूण नाही. 

थेट त्याच्यासारखे - त्याचेच - डोळे.

धसकून तो मागे हेलपाटला. “जीझस. जीझस ख्राइस्ट!” पोटात कुणीतरी गपकन गुद्दा मारावा आणि श्वासच घेता येऊ नये, तसं त्याला व्हायला लागलं.

“सावकाश. सावकाश. श्वास घे. दीर्घ श्वास घे. काहीतरी होईल तुला.” तो माणूस शांतपणे म्हणाला.

धापा टाकत बेनेडिक्टनं कशीबशी बसकण मारली आणि गुडघ्यात डोकं घातलं. डोकंच आपटलं असणार कुठेतरी वेडंवाकडं. त्याशिवाय असं कसं होईल? 

डोळ्यांसमोर कुणीतरी काहीतरी नाचवत होतं, म्हणून त्यानं वर पाहिलं, तर तो माणूस सिगरेटचं पाकीट हलवत होता. 

“घे.”

“सोडतोय मी.” कसाबसा बेनेडिक्ट उत्तरला खरा. पण त्याचे हात शिवशिवले. एखादी सिगरेट चालेल, असं त्यानं आजच नव्हतं का म्हटलं? समोरचं आख्खं पाकीट घेऊन तोंडात खुपसावं आणि भकाभका ओढावं असा मोह त्याला एकदम झाला. हात थरथरत होते. त्यानं कशीबशी एक सिगरेट काढून घेतली नि बावचळून लायटरसाठी इकडेतिकडे पाहिलं. 

“थांब. आग लावशील कुठेतरी, मी पेटवतो.” हसत त्या माणसानं बेनेडिक्टची सिगरेट शिलगावली. 

त्याचे हात - त्याचे हातही-

बास. बास.

सिगरेटचा एक खोल झुरका घसा जाळत गेला, तेव्हा कुठे बेनेडिक्टला जरा शांत वाटलं. हाताचं कापरं थांबलं. धीर करून त्यानं त्या माणसाकडे परत एकदा निरखून पाहिलं. “खरंच, कोण आहेस तू?”

“मला परत परत तेच तेच सांगायला आवडत नाही.”

“अच्छा, म्हणजे तुझं नाव शेरलॉक आहे तर!” बेनेडिक्ट तिरसटून म्हणाला. याच्या तर-

“हं…” सुस्कारत त्या माणसानं सहनशीलपणाचा आव आणून उत्तर दिलं. “हे बघ, तू कोण आहेस हे मला माहीत नाही. मला त्यानं काही फरकही पडत नाही. काळाचा किंवा अवकाशाचा काहीतरी घोटाळा झालेला आहे. कसा काय ते मला अजून कळलेलं नाही. पण त्यामुळेच आपण दोघं इथे अडकलो आहोत असं दिसतं.”

“घोटाळा?” बेनेडिक्टचा धीर सुटून तो ताडकन उठला नि त्यानं येरझारा घालायला सुरुवात केली. “घोटाळा म्हणजे? तू चुकून आला असणार इथे. दुसर्या कुठल्या सेटवर जायचं होतं का तुला? तसाच काहीतरी घोटाळा असणार.”

पण त्या माणसानं बेनेडिक्टच्या बडबडीकडे दुर्लक्ष करत पुढे बोलायला सुरुवात केली, “हुबेहूब माझ्या डोळ्यातल्यासारखा ठिपका. तेच दात, तेच नाक, तस्सेच हात. आपल्या केसांची वाढही एकसारखीच आहे. मी एरवी पैजाबिजा लावत नाही. पण इथे हरकत नाही. तुला जुळा भाऊ वगैरे नसेलच. आहे का?”

“न- नाही. जुळा भाऊ…. नाही, एकटाच आहे मी...” 

नक्की ना? की जत्रेबित्रेत हरवलेला एखादा जुळा भाऊ... की आईबापानं लपवून वगैरे ठेवलंय आपल्यापासून? ’मॅन इन दी आयर्न मास्क’सारखं काहीतरी आचरट कारण?

बास. लागतोय तेवढा शॉट पुरे आहे. अजून हे नको. 

“हे बघ, मलाही कारण नीटसं उलगडलेलं नाही, कबूल आहे.” बोलता बोलता त्या माणसानंही एक सिगारेट शिलगावली. मग तो मनापासून सिगरेटचा धूर छातीत भरून घेत राहिला. मग आजूबाजूच्या पांढर्याशुभ्र भिंती न्याहाळत पुढे म्हणाला, “काहीच डेटा नाही. कसला पुरावा नाही... फक्त तुलाही शॉक बसला असावा, इतकंच काय ते स्पष्ट दिसतंय.”

“राइट.” बेनेडिक्ट एकदम आठवून भानावर आला. “मी पेन तोंडात खुपसून बुटाची लेस बांधायला वाकलो… उठताना तोल गेला म्हणून ती वायर धरली, तेव्हाच - त्या शॉकमुळे भास होत असेल का रे मला?”

स्वत:ला शेरलॉक म्हणवणार्या त्या माणसानं काहीच न बोलता बेनेडिक्टला एक जोरदार चिमटा काढला फक्त.

“ओऽऽय! अरे ए!” 

“आहे? भास आहे?” शांतपणे झुरका घेत तो माणूस. “समांतर विश्व सिद्धान्ताबद्दल ऐकलं आहेस का कधी?”

“समांतर काय? म्हणजे ते - एकाच वेळी… तसंच दुसरं जग वगैरे... कशात तरी वाचलंय… चल! पण ते गोष्टीत. खरं कसं असेल ते?”

“अच्छा, म्हणजे हुबेहूब स्वत:सारख्या दिसणार्या माणसाशी गप्पा मारतो आहोत आपण, ते स्वीकारायची तयारी आहे तुझी. पण भौतिकशास्त्र आणि वैश्विक विज्ञान मात्र थोतांड आहे, अं?” खवचटपणे त्या माणसानं विचारलं.

“पण तुला कसं माहीत असेल त्याबद्दल?” कसल्यातरी खातरीनं बेनेडिक्ट.

आता कुठे त्या माणसानं बेनेडिक्टकडे निरखून पाहिलं. “मला माहीत असेल की नाही, याच्याशी तुझा काय संबंध?”

“माझा नाही तर कुणाचा संबंध? मला माहितीय ना, शेरलॉक होम्सला विश्व आणि त्याची उपपत्ती यांच्याबद्दल काहीही माहीत नाही. मी नाही तर कोण सांगणार?” आता बेनेडिक्ट खरंच भडकला होता.

“म्हणजे मी कोण आहे हे तुला माहीत आहे तर!” तो माणूस उलट खूश होत म्हणाला.

“मला नाही तर - मी - आम्ही बनवलीय रे बाबा ’शेरलॉक’ बीबीसीसाठी! डॉयलची ओरिजनल गोष्ट आहे ती, असं काय करतोस? तुला माहीत नाही का?” आता बेनेडिक्टला गरगरायला लागलं होतं. पोटात काही नाहीय, त्याचाच परिणाम हा. निदान काहीतरी प्यायला तरी पाहिजे. प्यायल्यावर बरं वाटेल. बहुतेक.

“शक्यच नाही.”

“शक्यच नाही म्हणजे? गप्प बस, प्लीज गप्प बस.” थकून बेनेडिक्ट भिंतीला टेकला. दीर्घ श्वास. दीर्घ श्वास घेतला पाहिजे. शॉक बसलाय, त्यामुळे हे असं होतंय. डोकंबिकं फिरलेलं नाहीय आपलं. नाही ना फिरलेलं?

“तू माझ्यासारखा दिसतो आहेस. तुझा आवाज माझ्यासारखाच आहे. तुझे कपडेही माझ्यासारखे आहेत. पण तू ’मी’ नव्हेस. म्हणजे तू नक्कीच नट असणार. सर्वसाधारण माणसं फासतात, त्याहून बराच रंग फासलेला आहे तुझ्या तोंडाला. तो फासूनही बराच वेळ झाला असणार, कारण तो बराचसा ओघळलाय. पण परत टच अप केलेला दिसत नाही, म्हणजे तुझं काम संपत आलेलं असणार. तुझे केस मुळात इतके काळेभोर नाहीत. मुळांशी लालसर रंग स्पष्ट दिसतो आहे. मधूनमधून पिकलेले केसही आहेत. म्हणजे केस रंगवून बरेच दिवस झाले असणार, पण लावणार्यानं डोकं वापरलं आहे. मूळचा रंग दिसू नये अशा प्रकारे केसाचं वळण फिरवलं आहे. सूट फारच घट्ट आहे. पॅण्टीची शिवणही उसवून परत घातलेली दिसतेय. ही नंतर तुझ्या मापाची करून घेतलेली पॅण्ट असणार. भारीतलं कापड आहे, पण म्हणून शिवण लपते थोडीच? हातानं फोन चाचपडतो आहेस सतत, म्हणजे सूट तुझा स्वत:चा असणं शक्य नाही. नाहीतर तुझा मोबाइल नक्की खिशात असला असता. या पॅण्टच्या खिशात काही मावणं शक्यच नाही. पण तरी तू सवयीनं चाचपडतो आहेस. म्हणजे तुझ्याकडे असले आणखी सूट असणार. पण हा सूट मात्र तुझा नाही. तुझ्या हाताला हलकं कापरं भरलंय. बोटं पिवळी पडलेली आहेत. दातही. दात काळजीपूर्वक स्वच्छ करून घेतलेले दिसताहेत. पण तरी खुणा लपत नाहीत. हिरड्या बघ कशा लालबुंद झाल्या आहेत, जोरजोरात घासल्यामुळे बहुतेक. नट असून सिगरेटनं पिवळे पडलेले दात? हा! कुणीतरी सिगरेट सोडण्यावरून खूप ऐकवलं असणार तुला. नि किती लोकांना हाका मारल्यास तू? कायम छप्पन्न लोकांना आपल्या तालावर नाचवायची सवय असणार तुला. म्हणजे नक्की नाटकधंद्यातला माणूस. वायरला हात लागून शॉक बसल्याचं तू स्वत:च सांगितलंस. पण हातावर भाजल्याच्या खुणा नाहीत. बोलू पुढे?”

“यात काय मोठंसं? शो पाहणारा कुणीही सांगेल हे. हेच तर करतो ना आम्ही!” तिरसटपणे बेनेडिक्ट. काहीही झालेलं नाही, घाबरायचं कारण नाही, असा धीर स्वत:लाच दिल्यासारखा तो पुढे म्हणाला, “तू गोष्टीतलं एक पात्र आहेस. मला फक्त भास होतायत. तू तुझी ती डिडक्शन्स वगैरे कर नि इथून बाहेर निघायचं बघ लवकर. नि जरा शांतपणे. फार बडबड नको. मी विचार करायचा प्रयत्न करतोय, ओके?”

त्यावर तो माणूस खवचटपणे फक्त हसला. “ते मरू दे. टॉम कोण?”

“क्काय?” बेनेडिक्टचं डोकं सणकलं. तो त्या माणसाच्या अंगावर धावून जायला उठलाच. तितक्यात प्रकाश एकदम उजळल्यासारखा झाला नि त्याचे डोळे एकदम दिपले. कसेबसे डोळे झाकत तो खाली कोसळला.

***

तो जागा झाला तेव्हा कुणीतरी त्याच्या चेहर्यावरून हात फिरवत होतं. कुणीतरी हातही धरला होता. त्याचा जीव एकदम भांड्यात पडला. आता कुणीतरी हॉस्पिटलात नेईल. सिटी स्कॅन, एमाराय… काही ना काही उपचार होतील नि मग आपल्याला बरं वाटेल. सुटलो बुवा...

तेवढ्यात कुणीतरी बोललं, “शेरलॉक? शेरलॉक? बरं वाटतंय का आता?” 

***


	2. प्रकरण दुसरे

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …रोज संध्याकाळी ७ वाजून ३५ मिनिटांनी काहीतरी गडबड होते….

“बेन. बेन!”

“शिट! ९९९ वर कॉल करा कुणीतरी. ताबडतोब!”

“लागला, लागला…”

शरलॉकनं डोळे उघडले, तेव्हा आजूबाजूचा घोळका त्याच्याकडे वाकून बघत होता.

_ओके… इंटरेस्टिंग._

“उठला, उठला!”

“लायॅबलिटी म्हणजे - जेरेमी कुठाय? त्याला फोन लावा.”

“मिस्टर कंबरबॅच?”

“बेन?”

शरलॉकनं परत डोळे मिटून घेतले.

“ओह, शिट…”

_इंटरेस्टिंग. एकही चेहरा ओळखीचा नाही._ शरलॉकनं खोलवर श्वास घेतला. _लाकडाच्या ताज्या फळ्यांचा वास. मेकपचा वास. ड्रायक्लीनिंगचा रासायनिक वास. आजूबाजूच्या गर्दीचा एक संमिश्र दर्प. एखाद्या बंद जागेत बराच काळ कोंडून राहिलेल्या माणसांना एक विशिष्ट घामट-कुबट दर्प यायला लागतो, तसला तिखट दर्प. यांतल्या किमान तिघांनी तरी भाजलेलं चिकन, उकडलेले बटाटे आणि लसणीच्या फोडणीतला घेवडा चापला आहे. कुणीतरी एकानं पास्ता सलाड खाल्लं आहे. कुणीतरी फक्त कच्च्या भाज्या. आणि एका गाढवानं सढळ हस्ते चीज घातलेलं सलामी सॅंडविच._

त्या वासांनी शरलॉकला एकदम डचमळलं.

“हात चोळू का त्याचे?”

“नको! त्याला हलवू नका अजिबात. ऍंब्युलन्स बोलावली की नाही?”

“बोलावल्ये हो, बोलावल्ये. येईलच इतक्यात.”

शरलॉकनं परत डोळे उघडले. भुर्या केसांच्या एका बाईनं लगेच पुढे होऊन त्याच्याकडे निरखून पाहिलं.

“अगाई! हलू नकोस. चांगलाच शॉक बसलाय तुला. काय रे? बेन? ऐकू येतंय का, मी काय म्हणत्ये ते?”

“न यायला काय झालं?” शरलॉक डाफरला. “काही धाड भरलेली नाही मला. माझ्या नसांना धक्का लागावा, इतका मोठा शॉक नाही बसलेला. श्रवणेंद्रियं व्यवस्थित शाबूत आहेत.”

त्या बाईनं कळवळून मान हलवली. “असू दे, असू दे. आत्ता वाटेल हं बरं.” मग बाजूला होत तिनं लोकांना मागे सरायची खूण केली. “मागे व्हा. मागे व्हा बघू. किती ती गर्दी! त्याला जरा मोकळा श्वास घेऊ द्या.”

शरलॉकनं परत उठायचा प्रयत्न केला. पण ती बाई कुठली त्याला बसू द्यायला! तिनं त्याला पुन्हा झोपवलं. “अहं, उठू नको अजिबात.”

शरलॉक बुचकळ्यात पडला. आजूबाजूच्या तंगड्यांमधून त्याला त्याचं स्वैपाकघर दिसत होतं. पण मग वळून डावीकडे बघितलं, तर वायरींचं हेऽ एवढं जंजाळ. कॅमेरे आणि शूटिंगची तत्सम उपकरणं. नि वर पाहिल्यावर तर अजूनच गोंधळ. छत गायब. नुसताच काळोख.

थकून तो मागे रेलला नि वर काळोखाकडे नजर लावून बसला, तर डोळ्यांवर एकदम कसलासा प्रकाश पडला. तो सहन न होऊन त्यानं डोळे झाकून घेतले.

“कोण ते वेडझवं? बंद करा तो दिवा!” कुणीतरी परस्पर किंचाळलं.

आता शरलॉक जरा चक्रावला. काही वेळापूर्वीच त्याला हुबेहूब त्याच्या कोटासारखाच कोट घातलेला त्याचा तोतया दिसला होता. बरं, नुसता तोतया नव्हे. चांगला्च घाबरलेला, तपशीलवार, जिवंत तोतया. तेव्हा त्यानं समजूत काढली स्वत:ची, _इतकी वर्षं काय मनाला येईल ते खाऊन प्रयोग केलेत शरीरावर. एमडीएमए. मॅस्केलीन, सिलोसायबिन… काही करायचं ठेवलं नाही. त्याचाच परिणाम असणार हा. शॉक बसल्यामुळे त्यांची रिऍक्शन आलेली असणं शक्य आहे. होतात असे भास. चांगले जिवंत, रंगीत भास होतात._

पण आता - आता त्याला तितकीशी खातरी वाटेना. मजा म्हणजे त्याच्या ’जिवलगाच्या भेटी’च्या वेळी त्याला शॉकबिक बसल्याचं आठवतही नव्हतं. _काही भाजलंय, दुखलंय, लागलंय… नाव नाही. तो अगदी टुणटुणीत होता. ही नक्कीच भौतिकशास्त्राची अजब करामत…_

_बहुतेक._

तेवढ्यात आरडाओरडा झाला, “आली, आली! ऍम्ब्युलन्स आली….”

शरलॉकचं विचारचक्र जोरात चालायला लागलं. _भौतिकशास्त्राचं मरो. आधी काहीतरी शक्कल लढवून हॉस्पिटलवारी टाळायला हवी. नाहीतर इथून निसटून घरी पोचणं राहिलं बाजूला, आपल्याला बेन कंबरबॅच नावाचा नट समजणारे इथले लोक आपली रवानगी हॉस्पिटलात करतील नि तिथे अडकून पडावं लागेल. नि तो रड्या तोतया - टॉम नावाचा कुणी बॉयफ्रेंड आहे नाही का त्याला? मरो. त्याचं तो बघून घेईल. या नकली ’२२१ बी’मधून आधी सुटलं पाहिजे…_

तो एकदम ताडकन उठून बसला. “मी अगदी बरा आहे… काही नाही झालेलं मला.”

एकदम दहाबारा हात पुढे होऊन त्याला चोंबाळू लागले.

“बेन, उठू नकोस. पड बघू. दवाखान्यातले लोक येतायत. आधी त्यांना तपासू देत तुला. मग काय ते बोलू…”

“मी उ-त्त-म-आ-हे!” उठायचा प्रयत्न करत शरलॉक फिस्कारला. पण इतक्या लोकांनी त्याला धरलं होतं, की त्याला काही केल्या जागचं हलता येईना.

“असं काय करतोस? बेशुद्ध पडला होतास तू. पड बघू आधी. मग बरं वाटेल राजा…”

_राजा? यक्. आपल्या जगात इतकी बाळबोध बडबड करणारं कुणी असणं शक्यच नाही. हे नक्की एखादं समांतरविश्व असणार._

“मिस्टर कंबरबॅच, आलेच ते लोक.”

न राहवून शरलॉकनं हाक मारली, “जॉन? जॉन!”

“देवा! बघा ना कसं करतोय! त्याला चांगलाच धक्का बसलेला दिसतो…”

“मला का-ही-ही झालेलं नाही!” शरलॉक भडकला. त्याचं डोकं आता वेगात चालू होतं. _लोक किती कमालीचे मंद असतात. जरा काही वेगळं घडलं, की ’शॉक - शॉक’ म्हणून बोंबलायला सुरुवात. मूर्ख लेकाचे! पण जॉन गेला कुठे? आत्ता तर इथे होता. हा सिनेमाचा सेटबिट आहे की काय…_

या विचारासरशी तो एकदम चमकला. _असं कसं शक्य आहे?_

त्याच्या मेंदूवर त्याचा ठाम विश्वास होता. _मेंदूत काहीही बिघाड झालेला नाही. आपण लख्ख विचार करतो आहोत. काही होत असतं तर आपल्या ताबडतोब लक्षात आलं असतं._ डोकं झटकत त्यानं समोरच्या गर्दीवरून एक नजर फिरवली. त्याला थोपटणार्या त्या भुर्या केसांच्या बाईनं त्याचं लक्ष वेधून घेतलं. तिच्या गळ्यात ओळखपत्र नव्हतं, पण आजूबाजूचे लोक तिचा आरडाओरडा बिनबोभाट ऐकून घेत होते. म्हणजे इथले बरेचसे लोक तिच्या हाताखाली काम करत असणार. _बारीक कापलेली, पण मळकी नखं. नखांत पॉलीशचा रंग दिसतोय. साधे, पण चटपटीत कपडे. महागडे टेनिस शूज. वेळ पडलीच तर अवजड कामाला हात लावायलाही तिची ना नसणार. अं… दोन मुलं, दोन मांजरं, एक कुत्रा. तूर्तास हॉटेलात मुक्काम आहे, पण त्याला घरपण यावं म्हणून घरून मेणबत्त्या आणलेल्या दिसतायत..._

हिच्याशीच बोललं पाहिजे.

एकदा स्वत:शी निर्णय झाला, तशी तो शांतपणे मागे रेलला आणि त्यानं ऍम्ब्युलन्ससोबत आलेल्या लोकांना न्याहाळायला सुरुवात केली. तेवढ्यात त्यातला एक जण भारावलेल्या सुरात त्याला म्हणाला, “मिस्टर कंबरबॅच, घाबरू नका तुम्ही. सगळं नीट होईल बघा… कुठे लागला त्यांना धक्का?”

“त्या हाताला.” कुणीतरी माहिती पुरवली.

थोडक्यात नखशिखान्त तपासणी करून घेण्याशिवाय गत्यंतर नव्हतं. _त्याच त्या नेहमीच्या, कंटाळवाण्या तपासण्या. पकाव._ शरलॉकनं डोळे मिटून घेतले नि तो त्याच्या ’माइंड पॅलेस’मध्ये१ शिरला. उगाच का त्याला ’जिवलग’ आणि ’समांतर विश्व’ आठवलं होतं? _माइंड पॅलेसमध्ये नक्की आणखी काहीतरी सापडेल..._

*

डोळ्यांवर पडलेल्या प्रकाशामुळेच त्याला परत खडबडून जाग आली. तो एका बिछान्यावर होता. अंगात फक्त चड्डी. (वेगळाच कुठलातरी ब्रॅण्ड. त्याचा नाही.) छातीला जोडलेल्या वायरी आणि बोटाला ऑक्सिजन मॉनिटरची वायर. शेजारी एक नर्स. सलाइनची तयारी करतेय. दोन बायका - डॉक्टर - आणि एक बाप्या - डॉक्टरांचा मदतनीस - बाजूला उभे. तिघांच्याही चेहर्यावर एकाच यंत्रातून छापून काढल्यासारखा एकच एक चिंताक्रांत भाव.

“रिलॅक्स. तुमच्या नजरेखाली मरायचा माझा अजिबात इरादा नाही.” _आवाज भलताच बसलेला आणि खोल येतो आहे की..._

यावर एका डॉक्टरणीनं भिवया उंचावल्या. _तरीही तिच्या चेहर्यावरची एक रेषादेखील हललेली नाही. नक्की बोटॉक्स घेतलेलं आहे._ “मिस्टर कंबरबॅच, तुम्ही अर्धा तास बेशुद्ध होतात. काळजी घ्यायला नको? कसं वाटतंय आता?”

“एकदम झकास. या नळ्या नि वायरी काढून मला ताबडतोब घरी जाऊ दिलंत तर अजून बरं वाटेल.”

“तुम्हांला इथे का आणलंय ते माहीते ना तुम्हांला?”

“माझं नाव-” शरलॉक बोलता बोलता थबकला. तूर्तास तो कुठे का असेना, इथले लोक त्याला बेन कंबरबॅच म्हणून ओळखत होते हे सत्य होतं. _अनुभवाची सत्यासत्यता पडताळून बघण्यासाठी वास्तवातल्या वस्तूंचा वापर करून घेण्याची पद्धत तशी जुनीच. धर्माची झेंगटं सोडून दिली एक वेळ, तरी किमान प्लेटोच्या गुहेच्या रूपकापासून चालत आलेली. बरं, ती पद्धत फार चतुर होती अशातला भाग नव्हे. तिच्यात गृहीतकं फार. तरी आधुनिक वैद्यकात ती सररास वापरत. भौतिकशास्त्रातले तूर्तास सिद्ध झालेले नियम आणि वस्तुमानाचं विभाजन विल्येंकिनच्या दुसर्या पातळीनुसार विस्तारून बघायला काय हरकत होती खरं तर? सध्याच्या विश्वाच्या सीमा ओलांडून पलीकडे जाण्याच्या शक्यता होत्या त्यात. मग वास्तवाची अनेक रूपं एकाच वेळी अस्तित्वात असू शकली असती. हजारो बिछान्यांवर पहुडलेले हजारो शरलॉक… काहींमध्ये त्याचं नाव बेन कंबरबॅच असलं असतं…_

जोवर निखालस चूक म्हणून सिद्ध होत नाही, तोवर हीदेखील एक शक्यता आहेच. _म्हणजे हे कोडं सुटत नाही, तोवर बेन कंबरबॅच म्हणून राहणे आहे..._

भानावर येत शरलॉकनं परीटघडीचं एक हसू तोंडावर ताणलं. “केबलला हात लागला होता. मला कितपत लागलंय, ते तपासायला म्हणून मला इथे आणलं आहे तुम्ही. बरोबर ना?”

आता दुसर्या डॉक्टरणीनं स्मित केलं. “बरोबर. तुमची जन्मतारीख सांगा बघू.”

_अरे कर्मा..._

शरलॉकनं आधी तोंडावरचा मास्क काढला. मग चटकन विषय बदलून ऑक्सिजनच्या तबकडीकडे बोट दाखवत म्हणाला, “काढला तरी चालेल ना आता? बघा ना.. ९६. म्हणजे चांगलाच आहे आता. ना?” मग ठेवणीतलं हसू सफाईदारपणे हसत नजरेत आर्जव आणून त्यानं पहिल्या डॉक्टरणीकडे पाहिलं. तिच्या बिल्ल्यावर तिचं नाव होतं. “अं… डॉ. डेमिल, ना? काढू?”

ती गोंधळून बघतच राहिली. मग भानावर येऊन हसत तिनं त्याच्या हातातला मास्क काढून घेतला. “काढा, चालेल! मिस्टर कंबरबॅच, तुम्ही म्हणताय खरे, केबलला हात लागला म्हणून. पण…” तिचा आवाज गोड होता. बोलण्यात दिसे न दिसेशी स्कॉटीश झाक होती. _वावरात थोडी चलबिचल दिसतेय, पण नक्की लग्न झालेलं आहे. आणि लग्नानंतर सुखात नांदत असणार बया. फावल्या वेळात बहुतेक गिटार वाजवते… बोटातली अंगठी थोऽडी घट्ट होतेय. पण अजून नवर्याला सांगून अंगठी मोठी करून घेतलेली नाही. अजून एक हिर्याचं कडं. म्हणजे लग्नाचा वाढदिवस नुकताच झालेला आहे._

“हो, केबललाच लागला.” _कसंही करून एक कॉम्प्युटर मिळवला पाहिजे. या जगात तंत्रज्ञान तरी आपल्या जगाइतकंच व्यवस्थित चालतंय. कुणी सांगावं, फक्त ग्लास्गोमध्ये येऊन पडलेले असू आपण. फार काही घोटाळा नसेलही._

“हो ना! भाजल्याची काहीच खूण दिसत नाही. फोडबिड तर सोडाच, साधं लालपण नाही झालेलं.” मदतनीस. _याचं नुकतंच ब्रेकअप झालेलं दिसतं आहे. पुरता सावरलेला दिसत नाही गडी, अजून तिचाच शाम्पू नि क्रीम वापरतो आहे! ओह, ती याला सोडून गेलीय!_ “पण म्हणून काय झालं? आम्ही जरा घाबरलोच होतो. चांगला अर्धा तास बेशुद्ध होतात तुम्ही, मिस्टर कंबरबॅच. इथे आणल्यावरसुद्धा लगेच शुद्ध नाही आली तुम्हांला. किती लागलंय नि किती नाही, कळेना. नि हातावर? साधी खूणही नाही!”

“चांगलंय की मग! निघू मी आता?” इति शरलॉक.

“चाललात कुठे? अजून थोड्या टेस्ट्स व्हायच्यात. हातापायांत काही न्यूरॉपथी-” मग जीभ चावून “बधिरपणा जाणवतोय?” _एक नाही – दोन प्रियकर? अहं. दाढी टोचल्याच्या खुणा आहेत... एक नक्की पुरुष. लव्हबाईट. पण इतका छोटा? नक्की दुसरी बाई आहे. डोळ्याच्या कडा लाल. नि हालचाली अशा भिरभिरत्या का आहेत? थ्रीसममुळे असुरक्षित वाटतंय तिला? बाकीचे दोघं मिळून तिच्याकडे दुर्लक्ष करतील अशी भीती? बहुतेक._

“अहं.” शरलॉकनं मुकाट्यानं मुठी वळवून फिरवून दाखवल्या. पाय घोट्यातून फिरवून दाखवले. “अजिबात नाही.”

“तरी थोड्या सेन्सरी टेस्ट्स करायला लागतील आपल्याला. आणि काही न्यूरॉलॉजिकल... हां, तर – जन्मतारीख?”

“अं...” पुन्हा ठेवणीतलं हसू हसत शरलॉकनं विषय बदलला. “मला जरा ’जायचं’ आहे...”

डेमिलबाईंना शरलॉकचा शहाणपणा आवडला नसावा. त्यांनी रोखून बघत म्हटलं, “खरं म्हणजे तुम्ही हालचाल नका करू. मी कॅ-”

“नको हो! कॅथेटरबिथेटर नको. मी जाईन ना…” जोडीला चेहर्यावर एक कसनुसं हसू आणत शरलॉकनं विनवणी केली.

दुसरी डॉक्टरीण लगेच विरघळली. “बरं, जाल ना नीट? ऍलन, त्यांना नेशील का तू जरा?” 

तत्परतेनं एक नर्स पुढे झाली.

तिनं शरलॉकच्या अंगाला जोडलेल्या नळ्या काढून टाकल्या नाहीत. पण त्या मॉनिटरपासून सुट्या केल्या. शरलॉकला अंगात चढवायला एक पातळ डगला दिला. रबरी तळवे असलेले मोजे चढवले. एव्हाना आडव्या केळ्याइतकं मोठं नि खोटं हसून शरलॉकचं थोबाड दुखायला लागलं होतं. पण करता काय? हे असं मूर्खासारखं हसणं या लोकांना फारच आवडत होतंसं दिसलं. नाईलाजानं शरलॉकनं अजूनच गोड आवाज काढत म्हटलं, “खरंच, मला अगदी अवघडल्यासारखं होतंय…”

“छे छे! अवघडल्यासारखं काय त्यात! तुम्ही अगदी काऽही वाटून घेऊ नका, मिस्टर कंबरबॅच. उलट - सॉरी म्हणजे… आत्ता विचारायचं मला जिवावरच आलंय. पण - त्याचं काय्ये, माझी मुलगी तुमची फॅन आहे. तुम्ही ऑटोग्राफ द्याल का तुमचा तिच्यासाठी? तुमचा शो किती प्रेमानी बघते माहित्ये ती! खरं म्हणजे तिला फोन करून बोलवणारच होते मी, पण… मी एक फोटो काढू तुमचा पटकन?”

शरलॉक बावळटासारखं तोंड उघडं टाकून तिच्याकडे बघतच राहिला. मग घाईघाईनं त्यानं तोंड मिटलं. “अं - हो. जरूर.” उठता उठता त्यानं नर्सच्या डेस्काकडे नजर टाकली. रिकामं. आणि कॉम्प्युटर. वॉव! आता हिला इथून हाकलायचं कसं? तिच्याकडे एक आपादमस्तक कटाक्ष टाकत त्यानं तिचा विसरलेला मोबाईल हेरला आणि तिला मोबाईलची आठवण करून दिली. 

जीभ चावत नर्स उद्गारली, “अय्या, तुम्हांला कसं कळलं? शोचा फारच परिणाम झालेला दिसतोय तुमच्यावर, ना? आलेच मी फोन घेऊन. तुम्ही याल ना जाऊन तोवर?” 

“हो. अगदी. या पटकन.” शरलॉक.

“ही गेले नि ही आले. काही व्हायला लागलं तर बेल दाबा. हं?”

तिला परत एकदा खुळचटासारखं हसून दाखवल्यावर ती अंतर्धान पावली. शरलॉकनं घाईघाईनं तिचं डेस्क गाठलं नि कॉम्प्युटरवर एण्टरचं बटण दाबलं. सुदैवानं तो लॉक्ड नव्हता. हॉस्पिटलचं पान उघडायला पासवर्ड लागला असता. पण ब्राउझर तसाच उघडला. त्यानं साळसूदपणे गूगल उघडून नाव लिहिलं. 

_Benjamin Cumberbatch_

_८००० रिझल्ट्स. हं. ठीक._

_नाव बदलून बघावं का?_

_Benedict Cumberbatch_

_ओह._ ३७०,००० लाख रिझल्ट्स. _वाटलंच, काहीतरी चुकतंय._

त्यानं विकीचं पान उघडलं. _विकी._ हुह. _नाटक. टीव्ही. रेडिओ. सिनेमा. खाजगी तपशील. पकाव. पकाव. फडतूस. हं…, हे थोडं इंट्रेष्टिंग आहे… पकाव. थोबाड बरं आहे. पण केस? बावळट. -_

_शरलॉक._ क्लिक.

_ओह._

_आता थोडा उलगडा होतो आहे… डॉयल कॅनन. म्हणजे?_ क्लिक.

_ब्लडी हेल! हे_ पात्र _गोष्टीतलं आहे?_ तेवढ्यात त्या भिकार डगल्याचा मागचा बंद सुटला. आणखी वैतागत शरलॉकनं डगला अंगाभोवती आवळून घेतला. _गोष्टीतलं पात्र?_

चरफडत त्यानं Sheralock Holmes गूगललं.

८००,००० लाख रिझल्ट्स. _बेनेडिक्टहून जास्त आहेत._ नाही म्हटलं तरी शरलॉकला थोडं बरं वाटलंच. 

_एक मिनिट, हा दाढीचे खुंट असलेला माणूस कोण आहे? हापण शरलॉक होम्स? देवा-_

“आलातपण तुम्ही? नि माझ्या कॉम्प्युटरवर काय करताय? तुम्हांला -”

डेस्कापासून मागे होत शरलॉकनं चेहर्यावर तेच ते खुळ्यासारखं हसू पाजळलं. “सॉरी, मी जरा ट्विटर बघत होतो. हे मिडियावाली माहित्येत ना तुम्हांला… कधी काय छापून येईल… नेम नसतो हो. फार काळजी घ्यावी लागते.”

यावर ती नर्सही बावळटासारखी हसली. _बयेनं आधीच कुठल्यातरी पेपरवाल्यांशी संधान साधलेलं दिसतंय._ “ओके ओके. आलं लक्षात. तो फोटो… तुमची काही हरकत नाही ना?”

“छे छे! तुम्हांला कसं नाही म्हणीन! काढा ना.” नर्सबाई मोबाईलमधल्या कॅमेर्याशी झटापट करत होत्या, तोवर शरलॉकचं डोकं वेगानं धावू लागलं होतं. _मी इथे आहे, म्हणजे… बेनेडिक्ट..._ तिथे _असणार._

_’२२१ बी’मध्ये._

_जॉनसोबत._  
 _ते येडं? जॉनसोबत? कापरं भरलंय त्याला आधीच. सिगरेटचं व्यसन. जॉननं त्याचं काय केलं असेल एव्हाना?_ शरलॉकला कल्पनेनं फिस्सकन हसायला आलं. “वाट लागली त्याची…”

“अं? काय म्हणालात?” नर्सनं न कळून विचारलं.

“चक्. काही नाही. झालं?”

“लाइट्स - कॅमेरा - ऍक्शन!” नर्स खिदळली.

शरलॉकनं कितव्यांदातरी ते दिव्य स्माइल चेहर्यावर ताणून धरलं

*

“तुम्हांला काहीही झालेलं नाही, मिस्टर कंबरबॅच. सिटीस्कॅन नि एमाराय क्लिअर आहेत. कुठे भाजलेलं नाही. हार्ट, लंग्ज, ब्रेन…. सगळं ठणठणीत आहे. खुशाल काम करा. वेर्तेबाईंनी गाडी पाठवलीय तुमच्यासाठी.” डॉ. डेमिल तशा शांतपणे बोलत होत्या. पण मधूनच एखाद्या धास्तावलेल्या कटाक्षातून त्यांच्या मन:स्थितीची चुणूक दिसत होती. _काय बावळटासारखी वागायला लागतात शहाणी सुरती प्रसिद्ध नटांच्या तैनातीत. इतकं काय झेपत नाही त्यांना कुणास ठाऊक..._

“झकास. थॅंक्यू.” उघडपणे इतकंच म्हणून शरलॉक थांबला.

“खूप बरं वाटलं तुम्हांला भेटून.” _देवा, आख्खं हॉस्पिटल त्याला निरोप द्यायला खोलीच्या दारात गोळा झालं होतं नि वर खुळचटासारखं गोड हसत होतं._

“मलापण. बरं वाटलं खूप.” न राहवून शरलॉकनं हातावरच्या घड्याळाकडे नजर टाकली. _नऊ वाजले._ “निघू मी?”

“इकडून या, साहेब.”

गाडीपाशी पोचेस्तोवर कुजबुजी, कोपरखळ्या, किंकाळ्या सगळं काही यथासांग झालं. एका फोटोग्राफरला खुन्नस देत शरलॉक पुढे होतोय, तोच ती भुर्या केसांची बाई हजर. “चल, तुला हॉटेलवर सोडते.”

“मी काय म्हणतो - आपण सेटवरच जाऊ या…” शरलॉक. _’तिकडून’ ’इकडे’ आलो, म्हणजे मधे कुठेतरी_ फट _पडलेली असणारच…_ ती सापडेस्तोवर शरलॉकचा इकडे निभाव लागला नसता असं नाही. _निभाव न लागायला झालं काय? इथून तिथून लंडन तर तेच आहे... पण तो लाडावलेला-मंदबुद्धी-नट बेनेडिक्ट? तो तिकडे जॉनपाशी जाऊन पोचलाय त्याचं काय? काय काय घोळ घालून ठेवले असतील, कुणास ठाऊक…_

_घोळ नाहीतर काय..._

क्रमश:


	3. प्रकरण तिसरे

“शरलॉक? शरलॉक. कसं वाटतंय आता, अं?”

नीट जाग येऊनही बेनेडिक्टनं डोळे उघडलेच नाहीत. _तर काय, ही काय फालतूगिरी लावलीय?_ “मार्टिन, मस्करीची काहीतरी लिमिट असते.” 

“कोण मार्टिन? ऊठ रे शरलॉक. ऊठ.”

मार्टिनचाच आवाज होता. बेनेडिक्टनं डोळे उघडले, तर समोर मार्टिन. खाकी रंगाचा टीशर्ट आणि जुनाट निळसर जाकीट. मेकप दिसत नव्हता. _धुतला असेल बहुतेक._ बेनेडिक्ट कसनुसं हसला. 

“हसतोस काय गाढवा? बघू, टेंगूळ आलंय का. कसला जोरात आपटलास...” बोलता बोलता मार्टिननं अलगद शरलॉकच्या डोक्यामागे चाचपून पाहिलं. 

“नाही, बहु-” बोलता बोलता शरलॉक एकदम शहारल्यासारखा गप्प झाला. “मार्टिन-”

“अरे कोण मार्टिन? डॉक्टरचं नाव मार्टिन होतं का?” वैतागलेल्या सुरात मार्टिन. बोलता बोलता त्यानं पुन्हा शरलॉकचं डोकं चाचपलं. “नाही, टेंगूळ वगैरे नाहीय. ढुंगणावर आपटलास बहुतेक जोरदार. बसला राहतोस का जरा?”

“डॉक्टर? कोण डॉक्टर?” बेनेडिक्ट एकदम गारठल्या सुरात म्हणाला.

“तोच रे तो, फ्रोलेव मेल्याचं जाहीर करणारा डॉक्टर. असं काय करतोयस तू?” मार्टिनची शंका विरली नसावी. त्यानं पुन्हा शरलॉकच्या डोक्यामागे हात घालत त्याला बसतं करायचा प्रयत्न केला. “ऊठ. ऊठ ना! हलू नकोस पण. श्वास बघू दे धड चालतोय ना. नशीब माझं चिकटला नाहीस तिथे. तुला तरी काय एकेक उपद्व्याप च्यायला! कशाला झक मारायला ती वायर सोलून ठेवलीस? हां, घे श्वास…”

मार्टिनच्या आधारानं बेनेडिक्ट अलगद उठून बसला. “हे बघ, मार्टिन, खरंच-”

“शिट, चेहरा पांढराफटक पडलाय तुझा. हललास तर बघ. आलोच किट घेऊन.” बेनेडिक्टच्या नजरेत रोखून बघत मार्टिन.

_भास होतायत आपल्याला. किंवा स्वप्न पडलंय. खरं कसं असेल? मार्टिन मला ’शरलॉक’ म्हणतोय! कसलं दळभद्री स्वप्न आहे हे…._ तोच त्याचं लक्ष अंगावरच्या काळ्या ऍप्रनकडे गेलं. _नि हा घाणेरडा वास… कसला?_ “मान्य आहे, आहे दळभद्री स्वप्न. पण घाबरून चालणार नाही. आता जाग आलीय ना? आता सगळं धड होईल.” _पण मग आवाज का कापतोय असा? असो. होतं असं._

“नो जोकिंग.” शरलॉक.

“एक्झॅक्टली. नो जोकिंग. मी मिसेस हडसनना सांगतो ते झेंगट ताबडतोब दुरुस्त करून घ्यायला. आलोच.” बेनेडिक्ट पुढे काही बोलायच्या आत मार्टिन उठला.

बेनेडिक्टला राहवेना. कसाबसा दोन्ही हातांवर जोर देत तो उठला. “हे बघ मार्टिन, फालतूगिरी बास. खरंच बास.”

आता मार्टिनचंही डोकं तापलं असावं. “उठू नकोस म्हटलं ना? खाली बस.” त्यानं शरलॉकला बळंच खाली बसवलं. 

“तू मला ’शरलॉक’ का म्हणतो आहेस?”

“हलू नकोस म्हटलं ना?” मार्टिन खेकसला. मग स्वत:शीच, “व्होल्टेज तरी किती होतं च्यायला…”

आता मात्र बेनेडिक्ट पुरता भडकला. मार्टिनला हे असले फालतू बकरे करायची हौस होती. _आणि ठीक आहे, कर ना. येते मजा कधीकधी. बेनेडिक्टनं किती वेळा त्याचे असले किडे हसण्यावारी नेले होते. पण हे असं? इतका वेळ? काही काळवेळ? काही सुमार? समोरच्या माणसाचा काही विचार कराल की नाही?_ “बा-स. माझ्या डोक्यात जातंय. समजलं?”

“ओके, ओके. शांत हो.” मार्टिन समोर बसला. त्यानं शरलॉकची हनुवटी उचलत त्याची बुबुळं तपासली. “बघू ना, डोळे उघड की नीट.”

वैतागत बेनेडिक्टनं मार्टिनचा हात झिडकारून टाकला. “सोड रे-” 

पण तो बोलता बोलता एकदम थबकला. _काहीतरी चुकतंय. का ही त री गंडलंय. छत असं का दिसतंय? सुर्या? नि मार्शल आर्ट्सच्या चांदण्या? ….सालं हे काय आहे तरी काय?_

आता त्याच्या छातीत धडधडायला लागलं. _युनिटमधले लोक? कॅमेरे? सगळं गायब? गेले तरी कुठे सगळे?_

“शांत बसशील का जरा? आपण असेच ’एऍन्ण्डई’त जाऊ. एकदा तिथेच धड तपासून आलेलं बरं. आलोच मी. हलू नकोस.” नि मार्टिन उठून चालता झाला. बेनेडिक्ट आ वासून बघतोय… दडादडा पायर्या चढल्याचा आवाज.

_सेटला पायर्या कुठे असतात? सेटला मुळात वरचा मजला तरी कुठे असतो?_

_भासच होताहेत आपल्याला. दुसरं काय स्पष्टीकरण आहे नाहीतर?_ पण अंगावर कपडे तरी त्याचे स्वत:चे कुठे होते? _कुणाचे कपडे होते देव जाणे. कशात तरी लडबडलेले कपडे… शी! नि तो भयानक घाणेरडा भपकारा…._

बेनेडिक्टनं खसखसून डोळे चोळले. कपाळावर हात फिरवला. _ओके. ओके. शांत व्हायला पाहिजे. दीर्घ श्वास. हां. अजब आहे खरं सगळं. पण भ्यायचं कारण नाही. भिऊन काहीएक होणार नाही. शांतपणे, एकेक विचार करायला हवा. साला क्रू गेला कुठे मरायला?_

कसाबसा, आकडे मोजत, दीर्घ श्वास घेत बेनेडिक्ट उठला. उठताना त्याला एकदम गरगरल्यासारखं झालं, पण टेबलाचा आधार घेत तो उभा राहिला. टेबलावर नेहमीपेक्षा खूपच जास्त पसारा होता. नि भयानक वास - सुकट सुकत घातल्यासारखा घाणेरडा वास. 

मग त्यानं परत वर पाहिलं. छतासारखं छत. आवाज. नेहमीचेच. पण असे आवाज कधीही सेटवर ऐकू येत नाहीत. 

_असं कसं होईल?_

भीत भीत तो खिडकीपाशी गेला. पडदा फडफडत होता. पावसाळी हवेचा वास. पडदा थोडा बाजूला सारत त्यानं खाली गल्लीत डोकावून पाहिलं. रस्त्यासारखा रस्ता. पावसाळी ओला डांबरी रस्ता. गाड्यांचे फर्र फर्र आवाज. दिवे. माणसांचे बोलण्याचे नि हसण्याचे आवाज. ठिपक्याठिपक्याच्या एका छत्रीखालून एकमेकांना चिकटून जाणारं एक जोडपं.

त्या सर्वसाधारण दृश्यानं बेनेडिक्टची पाचावर धारण बसल्यासारखी झाली. घशाशी आलेली किंचाळी कशीबशी दाबत तो उभा राहिला. 

“शरलॉक!”

हाकेसरशी दचकून बेनेडिक्टनं वळून पाहिलं, तर मार्टिन. हातात मेडिकल बॅग आणि रोखून बघणारी चिडकी नजर. 

“तुला सांगितलं होतं ना उठू नकोस म्हणून? कधीतरी ऐकत जा की. डॉक्टर आहे मी. पदवीइतकी तरी अक्कल असेल ना मला?” बडबडत पुढे येत मार्टिननं त्याची बॅग कॉफीच्या टेबलावर आदळली. पण कमाल म्हणजे त्याच्या हालचालीत नेहमीचा खुशालचेंडूपणा नव्हता. अगदी हुबेहूब जॉन वॉटसनचं बेअरिंग घेतल्यासारख्या नेमक्या-चोख-सैनिकी हालचाली. एकही अधिकउणं पाऊल नाही की हातवारे नाहीत. 

“हे काय चाललंय?” बेनेडिक्टचा संतापलेला सवाल.

“तुला शॉक बसलाय.” 

“ते माहितीय मला. ते नाही विचारत मी. हे - ’हे’ काय चाललंय? क्रू कुठे आहे? नि छत कुठून आलं सेटला? नि खाली गल्ली कुठली दिसते आहे? काय चाललंय काय? तुझाच काहीतरी किडा आहे हा-” भडकून बेनेडिक्टला पुढे काय बोलावं सुचेना. कसाबसा त्यानं प्रश्न पुरा केला. “खरं बोल, हो की नाही?”

त्यावर हतबुद्ध झाल्यासारखं करून मार्टिननं फक्त एक सुस्कारा सोडला. “हो, तुझ्या फिरक्या घेतो आहे. तेच काम आहे मला. ऍप्रन काढ नि बस तिथे पुन्हा चक्कर यायच्या आत. कशाला मरायला नाही ते धंदे… मरो. मरो. बघत बसू नकोस असा वेड्यासारखा. आधीच माझं डोकं फिरलंय. बस.”

“बाकीचे सगळे कुठे आहेत? नि ’तो’ कुठे गेला?”

“काय बरळतो आहेस शरलॉक?” मार्टिनचा संयम संपला असावा. 

“मी. मी कुठे गेलो? मी म्हणजे मी ’मी’ नाही. तो दुसरा ’मी’. तो कुठे गेला?” 

मार्टिन बावचळून बघत राहिला. “आता मात्र मला खरोखरच भीती वाटतेय शरलॉक.”

“हो रे बाबा. कळलं. कळलं.” बेनेडिक्टचाही आवाज आता तापला होता. “कळला तुझा प्रॅंक. मजा आली. बास? थोर नट आहेस तू. ’बाफ्ता’ जिंकलेला थोर नट. बास? झालं समाधान?” _शिट! ’बाफ्ता’बद्दल इतका कडवटपणा वाटतोय आपल्याला अजून? आता काय वाटेल मार्टिनला? असं कसं बोललो आपण? मार्टिन साला जन्मभर ऐकवेल आता, सोडणार नाही. शिट-शिट-शिट!_ “आय मीन - मजा आली. आता बास करू या का?” कशीबशी सारवासारव करण्याचा प्रयत्न करत बेनेडिक्ट.

मार्टिन थक्क होऊन क्षणभर बघत राहिला. मग एकदम भानावर येत खिशातून फोन काढत म्हणाला, “ओके. ओके. मी ऍम्ब्युलन्स बोलावतोय. प्लीज, खाली बस तिथे. अजून आरडाओरडा नको. प्लीज, उपकार कर माझ्यावर.”

“ऍम्ब्युलन्स? वा! आता ऍम्ब्युलन्स बोलावण्याची नाटकं करणार का? वा वा! सुरेख. त्याची कशी व्यवस्था केलीस पण? असले कॉल करून ऍम्ब्युलन्स बोलावलीस, तर तुरुंगात जाशील माहिते ना?” ताळतंत्र सुटल्यासारखा बरळत बेनेडिक्ट परत खिडकीतून खाली डोकावला. _खाली खरीच - देवा! कसं शक्य आहे हे?_ गर्रकन वळत त्यानं मार्टिनकडे पाहिलं.

“हाय. ऍम्ब्युलन्स हवी आहे इथे. होय.”

“गप्प - गप्प बैस!” बेनेडिक्ट किंचाळला. संतापानं तो रडकुंडीला आला होता. त्याची नि मार्टिनची वाट्टेल तसली मस्करी चालत असे, कबूल आहे. पहिल्या दिवसापासून त्यांचं जे काही गूळपीठ जमलं होतं, त्यामुळे तो तसली मस्करी सहज हसण्यावारी नेई, ठीक. _पण हे? हा क्रूरपणाचा कळस होता. नि त्यात ते मगाचचे भास. आपलं डोकं खरंच फिरलंय की काय?_ बेनेडिक्टला आता खरीच शंका कुरतडायला लागली. “बास रे आता. बास. अती होतंय.” कळवळून तो मार्टिनला म्हणाला. 

मार्टिननं त्याच्याकडे दुर्लक्ष केलं. “होय, मी जॉन वॉटसन बोलतोय. मला ऍम्ब्युलन्स हवी आहे. नाही, मला काही नाही झालेलं. माझ्या रूममेटला झालंय. २२१ बी, बेकर स्ट्रीट, डब्ल्यू १.शरलॉक - शरलॉक होम्स. तो-”

“ठेव, ठेव आधी फोन साल्या, ठेव म्हणतो ना!” मार्टिनवर झडप घालत बेनेडिक्टनं त्याच्या हातातला फोन हिसकावून घेतला. मार्टिनशी थोडी झटापट झाली, पण बेनेडिक्टनं फोन हिसकलाच. घाईघाईनं त्यानं आधी फोन बंद केला. 

“हुह. शिट.”

मार्टिन हताश. त्यानं नाटकीपणे हात अंगाबाहेर उडवत मोठ्ठा सुस्कारा सोडला. “शाबास. वेल डन. आता पोलीसही येतील. तेच एक राहिलं होतं.”

तेवढ्यात बेनेडिक्टचं लक्ष हातातल्या फोनकडे गेलं. तो मार्टिनचा नेहमीचा काळा आयफोन नव्हता. राखाडी रंगाचा नोकिया. जुनाट आणि टवके उडालेला. नकळत त्यानं फोनची मागची बाजू पाहिली.

_Harry Watson_  
From Clara  
XXX

भीतीनं त्याला एकदम गोठल्यासारखं झालं. सावकाश समोरच्या टेबलावर फोन ठेवत तो कसाबसा पुटपुटला, “लू. लूला जायचंय.” मग श्वास रोखून त्यानं मागे जाऊन बाथरूमचं दार ढकललं. 

बाथरूमसारखी व्यवस्थित बाथरूम.

अर्थात. दुसरं काय असायला हवं होतं?

आत शिरून दार लावत तो हताश होऊन दारालाच रेलला.

_माझं डोकं नक्की फिरलं आहे._

त्यानं समोरच्या धुरकट आरशात पाहिलं. पांढराफटक चेहरा. पण दुसरं काय होणार? आधी तो इलेक्ट्रिक शॉक. नि वर मार्टिनचे हे वेडझवे चाळे. माणूस पांढरा पडेल नाहीतर दुसरं काय होईल?

तेवढ्यात दारापाशी मार्टिनचा आवाज आला. “त्यांचा फोन येतोय परत. काय सांगू?” 

बेनेडिक्टनं त्याच्याकडे दुर्लक्ष केलं. आरशातल्या चेहर्यावर त्याची नजर खिळली होती. _चेहरा इतका नितळ कसा?_ ’फ्रॅंकेन्स्टाईन’च्या मेकपमुळे चेहर्यावर काही सूक्ष्म चरे आल्याचं त्याला स्पष्ट आठवत होते. _ते काय झाले? नि त्वचा इतकी नितळ? चेहर्यावर कसल्याही मेकपच्या खुणा नाहीत, कॉस्मेटिक्स नाहीत..._ त्याचे केसही जसेच्या तसे होते. _खरं म्हणजे दिवसभर केसांना लावलेल्या प्रॉडक्टमुळे संध्याकाळी केसांची पार वाट लागलेली असायला हवी. पण केस अगदी मऊ - आत्ताच न्हायल्यासारखे. अंगावर त्याच्या त्या क्लोनसारखेच कपडे. टीशर्ट, पायजमा, ड्रेसिंग गाऊन, वाशेळा प्लास्टिकचा ऍप्रन._

_प्रतिविश्व?_

_कायच्या काय. कसं शक्य आहे?_

बेनेडिक्टनं चेहर्यावर पाण्याचे सपकारे मारले. तोंड खसखसून धुतलं. पुन्हा तोंडावर पाणी मारायला त्यानं नळाखाली हात धरला नि ओंजळीत पाणी घेतलं. पण तो थबकला.

_नळाला खरं खरं पाणी? सेटवरच्या बाथरूममधे?_

_हे काही डोकं फिरल्याचं लक्षण नव्हे. मेंदू नीट काम करत असल्याचंच लक्षण. नाहीतर इतके तर्कशुद्ध विचार कुठून सुचायला? पण प्रतिविश्व? हे म्हणजे फार झालं. अगदीच अशास्त्रीय काहीतरी हंबग वाटतं प्रतिविश्व वगैरे म्हणजे. की असेल शक्य? छे! काहीही काय? अशक्य._

त्याच्या ओंजळीतून पाणी गळतच होतं. 

इतक्यात त्याला सायरनचा आवाज ऐकू आला.

“शरलॉक. शरलॉक.” पाठोपाठ दार वाजवल्याचे आवाज. “बाहेर ये. ऍम्ब्युलन्स आली.”

पुन्हा सायरन. पण हा ऍम्ब्युलन्सचा नसावा.

“पोलीसही आले वाटतं. झकास.”

_हे साले विचित्र प्रकार आपल्याचसोबत बरे होतात दर वेळी? त्या जेरेमी ब्रेटनी नक्की असला वेडझवा प्रकार अनुभवलेला नसणार. सालं आपलं नशीबच गांडू..._ बेनेडिक्टला एकदम वेडगळासारखं हसायलाच यायला लागलं. आपल्याच आवाजानं दचकून भानावर येत त्यानं एकदम ओले हात तोंडावर दाबून धरले. _मूर्ख. भानावर ये. हसतोस काय?_

_आपणच रंगवलेला शरलॉक जिवंत होऊन आपल्याशी काही मिनिटांपूर्वी बोलत होता की काय मग? नि त्याची नि आपली अदलाबदल- शिट. शिट._

पण काम करायला लागलेला त्याचा मेंदू आता थांबायला तयार नव्हता.

_म्हणजे शरलॉक कार्डिफमधे? मार्टिन आणि ऍण्ड्र्यू आणि सू आणि मार्क..._ बेनेडिक्टला त्या विचारानंच गरगरायला लागलं.

“शरलॉक!”

आता जिन्यावर पावलांचे दडादडा आवाज.

_नि म्हणजे शरलॉक आता आपल्या घरी जाणार. नि- परमेश्वरा!_

“मी दरवाजा उघडणार आहे आता, शरलॉक.” पाठोपाठ मार्टिननं दाराशी केलेली खुडबुड. तो आत आलाही.

_छे, हा मार्टिन कुठला? हा तर जॉन वॉटसन._

जॉन.

आता आपण चक्कर येऊन इथे पडणार असं बेनेडिक्टला वाटायला लागलं. कसाबसा बेसिनचा आधार घेत तो बरळला, “जॉन.”

“शरलॉक, प्लीज बाहेर चल. मला ओढून न्यायला करू नकोस. पोलीसपण आलेत. पॅरामेडिक्सपण. कृपा करून बाहेर चल. तुला पटणार नाही, मला माहीत आहे. पण तू विचित्र वागतो आहेस. नेहमीपेक्षा जास्तच विचित्र. मला टीबीआयची काळजी वाटतेय. प्लीज, बाहेर चल.”

“टीबीआय?” बेनेडिक्टनं बोलता बोलता मान वर करून आरशातल्या मार्टिनच्या - _नाही, जॉनच्या. माय गॉड._ प्रतिबिंबाकडे पाहिलं. 

“ट्रॉमाटिक ब्रेन इंजुरी. प्लीज. चल.” त्यानं मागे सरकत दरवाजा उघडून धरला. “चल.” आवाजात काकुळती.

बेनेडिक्टनं दचकून वळत त्याच्याकडे निरखून पाहिलं. _हापण साल्याचा अभिनय असेल, तर मानला याला. बाफ्ता यालाच मिळायला हवं होतं._ “तुला - तुला काळजी वाटतेय?”

“म्हणजे? काळजी नाही वाटणार? साल्या - शॉक लागून दीडेक मीटर उडालास तू नि बेशुद्ध पडलास. काळजी नाही वाटणार?”

“किती वेळ बेशुद्ध होतो मी?”

मार्टिननं - _अहं, जॉन. मेंदूनं तत्परतेनं पुरवलेली माहिती._ जॉननं हताश होऊन मान हलवली. “मिनिटभर असेल. पण मिनिट म्हणजे कमी नाही अरे.”

तेवढ्यात हिरव्या गणवेशातली एक बाई तिथे आली. “मिस्टर होम्स? बाहेर येता का तुम्ही? चांगलाच शॉक बसलेला दिसतोय तुम्हांला.”

बेनेडिक्ट बाहेर आला. अजून दोन पॅरामेडिक्स आणि एक पोलीस असे त्याच्याकडे संशयानं पाहत उभे होते. 

“हेल्लो.” 

“आम्ही तुम्हांला हॉस्पिटलमध्ये न्यायला आलोय मिस्टर होम्स. काही सामान बरोबर घ्यायचं आहे का तुमचं? डॉ. वॉटसन आणतील.”

_यांच्याशी बोलाचाली करण्यात अर्थ नाही. काय तपासायचंय ते तपासून घ्या म्हणावं. आपल्याला वेड लागलंय अशी शंका येण्याहून ते बरं. कुणास ठाऊक, कार्डिफला परतायचा काहीतरी मार्ग मिळेलही. किंवा खरंच आपल्याला अतिथकव्यानंही भास होत असतील एखाद वेळेस._ बेनेडिक्ट बिचारा अजूनही आशा टिकवून होता.

“नाही, काही नकोय मला.” एवढं म्हणून बेनेडिक्ट सावध पवित्र्यात गेला. वैतागाचे भाव लीलया चेहर्यावर आणत त्यानं थेट शरलॉकच्या स्टाईलनं भिवया किंचित उंचावल्या. मग बोलण्यात शरलॉकचा सराईत, सफाईदार वेग आणणं त्याला अजिबात अवघड गेलं नाही. “मला या सगळ्याची काही आवश्यकता दिसत नाहीय. पण तुम्ही नेहमीसारखे तीन-तीन तास न रेंगाळता वेळेवर पोचायची लायकी दाखवलीत हे बघून बरं वाटलं. मला गोळी वगैरे लागलेली असती, तर मी मेलोच असतो म्हणा. पण नशिबानं तसं काही नसल्यामुळे तुमचं कौतुक करायला हरकत नाही. कीप इट अप.”

शेजारी उभ्या असलेल्या जॉनची चुळबुळ त्याला जाणवली. “शरलॉक. शांत बसशील का जरा?” जॉन कुजबुजला. पण तो चिडलेला वा काळजीनं ग्रासलेला दिसत नव्हता. उलट डोळे हसरे आणि जिवणीच्या टोकाशी नक्की थोडं हसू.

“सॉरी.” बेनेडिक्टनं विचार न करता म्हणून टाकलं. नि येणारं हसू दाबत त्यानं कसाबसा चेहरा कोरा ठेवला. _देवा! हे काय चाललंय काय? मी जॉन वॉटसनबरोबर खिदळतोय. मला वेड तर लागलं नसेल?_

“ऍप्रन काढता का तो?” त्यातल्या एका पॅरामेडिकनं विचारलं. बेनेडिक्टनं मुकाट ऍप्रन सोडला नि तो नीट शिस्तीत खुर्चीच्या पाठीवर ठेवायला म्हणून तो वळला नि एकदम थबकला. 

_शरलॉक कसा वागेल अशा वेळी?_

त्यानं माजोरड्यासारखा ऍप्रन जमिनीवर भिरकावून दिला.  
“शाबास.” जॉनचा वैताग.

_परफेक्ट._

पोलिसालाही हे सगळं असह्य झालं असावं. तोही वैतागलेला दिसत होता. “मला इथे सगळं ठीक दिसतंय. असा कसा तुम्ही ९९९ ला केलेला फोन कट केलात? अशा वेळी परिस्थिती नेमकी काय आहे ते कळत नाही. त्यामुळे मधेच कट केलेल्या कॉलला उत्तर देण्यासाठी आम्हांला यावंच लागतं. तुम्हांला माहीत नाही का हे? आता आमचा हा वेळ फुकट नाही का गेला? याच वेळात आम्ही इतर कुणाच्या मदतीलाही जाऊ शकलो असतो.” अशी उपदेशाची जोरदार फैर झाडून त्यानं बेनेडिक्ट आणि जॉन दोघांनाही खुन्नस दिला.

“होय, झालं खरं तसं.” जॉननं चुपचाप कबुली दिली. “अपघात होता तो. मी नंतर त्यांचा फोन आल्यावर सांगितलं त्यांना तसं.”

“तरी काय झालं?” आता पोलीस अजूनच चेकाळला असावा. 

तेवढ्यात त्या पॅरामेडिक बाईनं घसा खाकरला. त्यामुळे भानावर येत पोलीस चालता झाला. 

बेनेडिक्ट जॉनकडे वळून म्हणाला, “तू येतो आहेस ना बरोबर?”

“म्हणजे काय? अर्थात.” जॉनचा चेहरा अगदी मृदू.

ते बघून बेनेडिक्ट एकदम शहारला. _असले मित्र सगळ्यांना लाभोत._

*

बेनेडिक्टनं केलेल्या एकविसाव्या शतकातल्या शरलॉकच्या भूमिकेचं उगाच कौतुक झालेलं नव्हतं. शरलॉकचं नाव, जन्मगाव, जन्मतारीख, त्याच्या आईवडिलांची नावं, त्याचा एनएचएस नंबर आणि बाकी बरेच बिनमहत्त्वाचे वाटणारे तपशील बेनेडिक्टनं मुखोद्गत केले होते. ते वापरून सराईतपणे फॉर्म्स भरताना बेनेडिक्ट एकाएकी चमकला. _हे सगळे तपशील मला माहीतच नसते, तर हा घोळ झाला असता का?_

मग डोळ्यांची तपासणी. सेन्सरी चाचण्या. मेंदूला काही इजा तर झालेली नाही, हे बघायला सीटी स्कॅन. पण त्यातून काही निष्पन्न झालं नाही. त्याला तसा काही त्रासही होत नव्हता. साधी डोकेदुखीही नव्हती. त्यामुळे त्याला पडून राहायला सांगून हॉस्पिटलच्या लोकांनीही हळूहळू काढता पाय घेतला. जॉन तेवढा फक्त शेजारी होता.

बेनेडिक्ट मुकाट पडून राहिला. _केवढं काय काय झालं होतं एवढ्यात. सकाळी जाग आली तेव्हा आपण कार्डिफमधे आपल्या घरात होतो. नि आता? आता लंडनमध्ये हॉस्पिटलात. ऍम्ब्युलन्स. च्यायला. ऍम्ब्युलन्सनं आणलं त्यांनी आपल्याला हॉस्पिटलात. वेडसर साले. नि एवढ्या वेळात… तो… शरलॉक होम्स… तिकडे कार्डिफला गेला असेल… परत जाऊन निस्तरायला पाहिजे ते सगळं. कसं? कसं?_

विचार करकरून बेनेडिक्टचं डोकं सुन्न झालं. _हे सालं कायच्या काय झालं._ मग त्याला एकदम वेड्यासारखं वाटून गेलं, _स्टीफन हॉकिंगना भेटायची संधी मिळाली होती, तेव्हाच त्यांना प्रतिविश्वाबद्दल विचारून घ्यायला पाहिजे होतं. पण तेव्हा आपण येड्यासारखे ’तुम्हांला भेटायची सुवर्णसंधी मिळेलसं वाटलं नव्हतं,’ वगैरे काहीतरी गाढवासारखे बरळत सुटलो… अर्थात हॉकिंगना उत्तरं द्यायला वेळ मिळेल इतका वेळ नव्हताच. पण तरी… काहीतरी अंदाज आला असता. छ्या!_

जॉननं बेनेडिक्टचा हात हातात घेतल्यामुळे बेनेडिक्ट एकदम भानावर आला. शॉक लागलेल्या ठिकाणी कितपत लागलंय ते जॉन तपासत होता. मग एकदम म्हणाला, “शरलॉक, खरं खरं सांग.”

बेनेडिक्ट दचकला. पण त्याच्या चेहर्याकडे जॉनचं लक्ष नसावं. तो पुढे म्हणाला, “तू मुद्दामहून नाही ना शॉक लावून घेतलास?”

बेनेडिक्टला काही झेपेचना. “अं? सॉरी?”

“तुला आज नाही ओळखत मी. करशीलही तू असलं काहीतरी. येडचॅप आहेस तू. पण तुला शॉक मात्र खराच बसला. पाहिलं मी.”

“नाही रे बाबा!” आता बेनेडिक्ट चिडलाच. मग घाईघाईनं जीभ चावत त्यानं शरलॉकचं बेअरिंग घेतलं. “प्लीज जॉन. याहून बरे कामधंदे आहेत मला.”

“बरोबर.” त्या थंडगार, धारदार आवाजानं दचकून बेनेडिक्टनं खाटकन दाराकडे पाहिलं. कुणीतरी पडदा बाजूला सारून आत येत होतं. “उदाहरणार्थ माझा फोन घेणं.”

जॉननं नकळत बेनेडिक्टचा हात दाबला, मग सोडून दिला. “हॅलो, मायक्रॉफ्ट.”

*


	4. प्रकरण चौथे

टॉमच्या हातात तीन स्क्रिप्ट्स, एक शर्टाचा खोका नि खचाखच भरलेली एक ’वॉटरस्टोन्स’ची पिशवी इतकं सगळं असूनही फोनवर टाईप करण्याचा त्याचा वेग जराही कमी झालेला नव्हता. 

_Hey-ho, hey nonny nonny, see you tonight? Am I at yours or are you at mine?_

“टॉम. टॉम!”

थांबून त्यानं हॅमिल्टन हॉटेलच्या गुबगुबीत रिसेप्शनिस्टला स्माइल दिलं. “येस डार्लिंग! आज इतक्या उशिरा?”

“तुझीच कामं करतेय.” हातातला पत्रांचा गठ्ठा नाचवत लेशा ठसक्यात उत्तरली. “नि अजून आहेत असली. ती ठेवू का इथेच? तुला एकदम सगळं नेता नाही येणार.”

“अं, चालेल. ओझं आहे हातात. एखाद्या खोक्यात घालून ठेवशील?”

“चालेल की. घरी सोडायचंय तुला?”

“हो, स्टॅन आणतोय गाडी.” हातातल्या सगळ्या गोष्टी तिच्यासमोरच्या कट्ट्यावर ठेवून टॉमनं पत्रांचा गठ्ठा हातात घेतला. पत्रं उघडून, आकारानुसार नीट लावून ठेवलेली होती. “तू बघितलीस का, मी म्हणालो होतो तशी आहेत?”

“हो. थोडी आहेत, पण तू म्हणाला होतास तशीच आहेत.”

“थॅंक्स लेशा! बाकी दिसत्येस मस्त आज तू.” बोलत बोलत त्यानं पत्रांचा गठ्ठा दोन स्क्रिप्ट्सच्या मधे घातला. “डेट वाटतं?”

“ह्हो!” मोरचुदी स्कर्टची प्लेट नीट करत लेशिया हसत उत्तरली. “तुला पिशवी हव्ये का अजून एखादी? पाडणारेस तू काहीतरी.”

“कित्ती चांगली आहेस गं तू! पण नको पिशवीबिशवी. गाडीत टाकतो सगळं. तेवढं जमेल बरं का मला! बाय.” असं म्हणत सगळं सामान गोळा करून तो मागच्या दाराकडे वळला.

“टॉम! टॉम!”

चाहते. फार गर्दी नव्हती. सहा? सात फार तर. टॉमनं एक गोड हसू चेहर्यावर आणलं. “मी आलोच हे गाडीत ठेवून. ओके? एकच मिनिट.” चार मुली. एक मुलगा. एक वयस्कर जोडपं. त्यांनी हसून टॉमला जाऊ दिलं.

निळी सेदॅन. स्टॅन गॉडविननं घाईघाईनं ब्रेक दाबत बाहेर येऊन टॉमच्या हातातलं सामान घेतलं. “द्या ते इकडे, मिस्टर हिडल्सन.” कंपनीच्या क्लाएण्ट्सना नावानं हाक मारणं स्टॅनला अगदी पटत नसे. टॉमला ते जरा परक्यासारखं वाटे. पण स्टॅनच्या एकूण अदबशीर व्यक्तिमत्त्वाला ते साजून दिसे. स्टॅनच्या गाडीतला पाहुणा आपलं सामान आपणच वाहून नेताना दिसला, तर तोही स्टॅनला स्वत:चाच अपमान वाटायचा. तो लग्गेच घाईनं पुढे होऊन हातातलं सामान काढून घेई. त्याच्या वागण्यातली अदब बघून टॉमला जरा कानकोंड्यासारखंच होई. त्या मानानं आपणच जरा गबाळ्यासारखे कपडे घालतो की काय, अशीही शंका त्याला होती. स्टॅनला तेही खटकत असणार…

“थॅंक यू, स्टॅन. घे, आलोच मी.” असं म्हणत टॉम त्याच्या चाहत्यांकडे वळला. लोकांचे कॅमेरे नि पेनं तयारच होती. शांत हसू चेहर्यावर राखून त्यानं लोकांना हवे तितके फोटो काढू दिले. स्वाक्षर्या दिल्या. प्रश्नांची शक्य तितक्या शांतपणे उत्तरं दिली. लोकांनी दिलेली दाद नम्र हसून स्वीकारली. 

“’थॉर’मधे किती मस्त काम केलंय तुम्ही!”

“तुमचं ट्विटर अकाउण्ट आहे का हो?”

“’वॉर हॉर्स’ कधी येणार हो? मी ते अगदी लहानपणी वाचलंय.”

“आम्ही तुझं ’ऑथेल्लो’मधलं काम पाहिलंय. पण बर्टी म्हणतो ’वॉलॅण्डर’मधे…”

“कधी एकदा ’ऍव्हेंजर्स’ बघतोसं झालंय. कधी येणार?”

“कॅप्टन निकोलसला किती सीन्स आहेत पडद्यावर? पुस्तकात खूप आहेत ना? सगळे कसे बसवणार सिनेमात?”

टॉमला मजा येत होती. त्यानं रंगवलेल्या ’लॉकी’चं गेल्या महिन्याभरात खूप कौतुक चाललं होतं. _चाहते किती प्रेमानं वागतात… हे असंच चालत राहिलं, तर कौतुकाचं होईलही अजीर्ण. पण आत्ता तर बॉ मजा येतेय._

त्यातल्या एका मुलीनं त्याच्यासमोर एक डबा धरला. “मी तुमच्यासाठी चॉकलेट्स केल्येत…”

“ओह, सो स्वीट! थॅंक्स अ लॉट.” त्यानं एक चॉकलेट काढून तोंडात टाकलं. _अहाहा!_ “मस्स्त झालीयेत.”

“फ्लोअर् द सेल् कारामेल्स…” मुलगी लाजत लाजत कसंबसं म्हणाली.

“वॉव. मस्स्तच. दुकान टाक तू. मी पहिला येईन खायला. बाकीच्यांना देऊ या का आपण?” त्यानं चॉकलेटं बाकीच्यांनाही देऊ केली नि तिला परत एक गोड ’थॅंक्स’ म्हणत हळूहळू गाडीच्या दिशेनं निघायला सुरुवात केली. “येऊ मी आता? उशीर होतोय.”

गाडीत शिरत त्यानं दार लावून घेतलं नि एक मोठ्ठा सुस्कारा सोडला. “हुह!”

“लोकांचा त्रास झाला, तर मला सांगत चला मिस्टर हिडल्सन. मी कशाला आहे?”

“नाही रे, इतकं काही नाही.” बोलता बोलता टॉमचं लक्ष हातातल्या चॉकलेटांकडेच होतं. 

_खाऊ का अजून एक? पाणी हवं पण. इतकं गोड खाऊन तहान लागते. खातोच… मरू दे._

त्यानं आणिक एक चॉकलेट तोंडात टाकलं. 

_आहाहा… सुरेख._

“घरीच जायचं ना, सर?”

“घरी जायचंय. पण तिकडून लगेच हॅम्पस्टडला. चालेल ना? नाहीतर असं करू…”

“चालेल, मिस्टर हिडल्सन. माझं कामच आहे ते.”

“’टॉम’ म्हणत जा रे, स्टॅन. प्लीज. कितींदा सांगायचं?”

स्टॅनशी त्याची आरशात नजरानजर झाली नि त्याचा अवघडलेपणा दिसून टॉमनं परत जीभ चावली.

“बरं, तुला हवं तसं. चॉकलेट खाणार का एक? मस्त आहे.”

“नको सर, थॅंक्स. अं… नाहीतर एक घेतो.”

“आता कसं!” आता टॉम आरामात सैलावून बसला. डबा बाजूला ठेवत त्यानं पत्रांचा गठ्ठा हातात घेतला. दोनेक डझन पत्रं असतील. सगळे लिफाफे. नीट उघडून, तपासून ठेवलेले. कोण काय पाठवेल नेम नसतो हल्ली. अस्वस्थ होऊन त्यानं ती पत्रं चाळून पाहिली. तो शोधत होता ते पत्र त्याला मिळेना. त्या पत्रात बोट ठेवण्यासारखं काही नसे. भाषाबिषा अगदी औपचारिक. पण वाचताना मनात कसलीशी अनामिक भीती दाटून येई. मानेवरचे केस उभे राहत. त्या चळतीत त्याला त्या प्रकारचं पत्र सापडेना. हस्ताक्षरातली पत्रं, टाईपरायटरवर लिहिलेली पत्रं, कॅलिग्राफी करून सजवलेली पत्रं, काळ्या शाईतली पत्रं, गुलाबी कागदावरची पत्रं, हृदयाचे स्टिकर्स डकवलेली पत्रं, त्याच्या फोटोंवर लिहिलेली पत्रं, ’लॉकी’ची रेखाटनं…. तेवढ्यात त्याला ते पत्र दिसलं.

पांढराशुभ्र लिफाफा आणि त्यावर एजन्सीचा पत्ता. पाठवणार्याचा पत्ता नाही. 

उघडण्यापूर्वी त्याच्या छातीत धडधडायला लागलं. पण धीर करून त्यानं पाकीट उघडलं.\

*********************************

_हाय टॉम,_

_गेल्या पत्रानंतर लिहायला उशीरच झाला. तू वाट पाहिली असशील, ना?_   
_मी काल इंटरनेटवर तुझी एक मुलाखत वाचली._

_किती खोटारडा आहेस तू!_

_खोटारडा._

_खोटारडा._

_खोटारडा._

_मला खोटारडी माणसं अजिबात आवडत नाही. मी त्यांचं काय करतो ठाऊक आहे? मी-_

*********************************

टॉमनं घाईघाईनं पत्राची घडी घालून ते परत लिफाफ्यात घुसडलं. मगाशी हौसेनं खाल्लेली चॉकलेट्स घशाशी आल्यासारखी वाटून त्याला कसंतरीच व्हायला लागलं.

_असले चक्रम लोक असायचेच. ’सायलेन्स ऑफ दी लॅम्ब्स’नंतर ऍन्थनी हॉपकिन्सलाही असली चक्रम पत्रं येत म्हणे. त्याच्याकडूनच ऐकले होते की किस्से. पण ही पत्रं… यांचा कुठल्याच भूमिकेशी काही संबंध नसावा. लॉकी, मॅग्नस… चक्. हे पाचवं पत्र._

पत्रांत त्याच्या भूमिकांचा काहीच उल्लेख नसे. एखाद्या मित्रानं लिहावीत तशा सुरातली ती पत्रं असायची. 

टॉमनं मोबाईल काढून पाहिला. उत्तर नाही. नवीन मेसेज खरडला.

_Thought you were done shooting? Call or text. I'm as free as a bird._

फोन खिशात टाकून त्यानं परत पत्राकडे लक्ष वळवलं. 

पहिलं पत्र वाचून टॉमची चांगलीच फाटली होती. पण ’असतात असे विचित्र लोक...’ असं म्हणून त्यानं त्या पत्राला केराची टोपली दाखवली होती. दुसरं पत्रही फारसा विचार न करता फेकलं. पण तिसरं पत्र आल्यावर मात्र… त्याच्याही नकळत त्यानं ते जपून ठेवलं. मग चौथंही आलं. आणि आता हे पाचवं. दिवसेंदिवस धमक्या गंभीर होत चालल्या होत्या. तरी टॉम अजून ल्यूकला त्याबद्दल काही बोलला नव्हता. एजन्सीतही त्यानं कुणाला काही सांगितलं नव्हतं. पोलिसांचा तर प्रश्नच नव्हता.

_आता पोलिसांना सांगावं की काय?_

_हं. उद्या._

पोलिसात जायच्या विचारानं त्याला जरा शांत वाटलं. मग बिनदिक्कत आणखी एक चॉकलेट तोंडात टाकून टॉम मागे रेलला. _तर काय?! एका चॉकलेटानं काय होतंय?_

***

काळी लॅण्ड रोऽवर दाराशी येईस्तोवर हॉस्पिटलातले लोक शरलॉकला व्हीलचेअरवरून उठूच देईनात. “झालंच आता. येईलच…” असं म्हणत कुणीतरी त्याचा खांदाही थोपटला चक्क. 

_हाताला सॅलड क्रीमचा वास येतोय… गचाळ लोक._

हात झटकून न टाकायला शरलॉकला विशेष कष्ट पडले. 

इतक्यात गाडी आली नि आतून भुर्या केसांची बाई डोकावली. “झालं सगळं?”

“गॉड!” क्षणाचाही अवधी जाऊ न देता शरलॉकनं खुर्चीतून जवळजवळ उडी मारली. गाडीत घुसून मागच्या सीटवर बसून मागे रेलत त्यानं डोळे मिटून घेतलेसुद्धा.

“किती घाबरवलंस रे! बरा आहेस का आता?”

एक डोळा किलकिला करून शरलॉकनं आवाजाच्या स्रोताकडे रोखून बघितलं नि काही अद्वातद्वा बोलायचा विचार रहित केला. त्याऐवजी एक लांबलचक सुस्कारा सोडून तो गप्प बसला. 

_या बाईला बडबडायचंच असेल, तर निदान ऍक्सिडेंट सोडून इतर कशावर तरी बडबड म्हणावं. मी जरा विचार करीन म्हणतो. तसंही तिच्या बडबडण्यातून हाती काही कामाचं लागायची शक्यता जवळजवळ शून्यच आहे…_

“असो. बरा आहेस ना? मग झालं तर.”

“ते झालंच. शिवाय इन्शुरन्सची भानगडही वाचली.” शरलॉक कुठला गप्प बसायला?

“काय?” बाई जवळजवळ किंचाळल्या. 

_काय बरं बाईंचं नाव? वेर्ते. मिस वेर्ते._

बाई रागानं तांबड्याबुंद झाल्याचं गाडीतल्या अंधुक प्रकाशातही दिसत होतं. “इन्शुरन्सचा काय संबंध? प्लीज बेनेडिक्ट! तुझ्याहून पैसा जास्त झालाय का आम्हांला? असं काय बोलतोस?”

“असाच एक अंदाज.”

 

_तुमच्या फोनवर टेक्स्ट दिसतंय अहो. वकिलाशीच बोलत होतात ना इन्शुरन्सबद्दल?_

“बरोबर आहे ना पण?” शरलॉकनं सूर थोडा मवाळ केला. विकिपिडिया सोडून फार काही वाचायला मिळालं नव्हतं त्याला बेनेडिक्ट कंबरबॅचबद्दल. पण -

_मगाशी भेटून अद्वातद्वा बडबड करत होता खरा तो. पण तो काही त्याचा नेहमीचा सूर नसावा. घाबरल्यावर लोक वागतात असे उद्धटासारखे… एरवी बेनेडिक्ट बराच मवाळ, गोग्गोड वागणारा असावा. मूर्ख म्हणावा इतका. त्याचा सूर पकडता आला पाहिजे. बाईंना संशय येेता कामा नये._

“काळजी करण्यासारख्याच रकमा असतात त्या, हो की नाही?”

“हो, पण ते तुझ्याहून महत्त्वाचं नाही, कळलं? आरामात बस बरं. हॉटेलवर जाऊ या.”

_हॉटेल कुठून आलं मधेच?_ शरलॉक तटकन उठून बसला.

“हॉटेल?”

“हो, तिथे झोप होईल ना रे शांत...”

“छे छे! मला आधी सेटवर जावं लागेल. तुम्ही सेटवर चला हो.” शरलॉक ड्रायव्हरला सांगून मोकळा झालाही.

“अजिबात नाही.” वेर्तेबाईंनी ठणकावून सांगितलं. “शांत हो बरं बेन. आधीच संध्याकाळपासून एकेक भलभलतंच चाललंय. तू आधी काहीतरी खा. थोडी वाईन घे. आराम कर. झोप काढ. मग बघू.”

_माय गॉड! तो कंबरबॅच इतका बावळट झाला आहे तो उगाच नव्हे. हे लोक असेच लाड करत असणार त्याचे बारा महिने चोवीस तास. काय देव्हारे माजवतात लोक नटांचे…._

“मला आत्ताच्या आत्ता सेटवर जायचं आहे.” शरलॉक ऐकायला बसलाय.

शरलॉकला लवकरात लवकर परतायचं होतं. बेनेडिक्ट कंबरबॅचचं सोंग काढणं मोठं कठीण होतं असं नव्हे. या कानाचा त्या कानाला पत्ता लागला नसता, असं सोंग शरलॉकनं काढलं होतं. पण आता त्याला वैताग यायला लागला होता. शिवाय जॉन काही बोळ्यानं दूध पिणार्यांतला नव्हे. ही अदलाबदल _\- अदलाबदल झाली असेल तर -_ त्याच्या लक्षात यायला फार वेळ लागला नसता. 

“मी विसरून आलो आहे सेटवर काहीतरी.”

“तुझं सगळं सामान गोळा करून आणलं मी. ते बघ.” एक मोठीशी पिशवी दाखवत वेर्तेबाई तत्परतेनं म्हणाल्या. “नि हा तुझा फोन.” पर्समधून फोन काढून त्यांनी शरलॉकच्या हवाली केला. 

_लूई विट्हान. बॉटल ग्रीन एपीचं लेदर. नशीब, मोनोग्राम्ड पीस नव्हता. काय एकेक भिकार फॅशन्स येतात!_

शरलॉकनं आधी फोन ताब्यात घेतला. “हे बघा-” अशी सुरुवात करून तो बाईंना झापणार, इतक्यात त्याला जॉनच्या शांत सुरातले शब्द आठवले.

_शरलॉक, शांत हो._

_शट अप, जॉन._

पण मजा म्हणजे जॉनच्या नुसत्या आठवणीनंही त्याचं डोकं थोडं ठिकाणावर आलं. पण मग त्याला कंबरबॅचकडे रोखून बघणारा नि संशय आलेला जॉन डोळ्यासमोर दिसायला लागला नि परत अस्वस्थ वाटायला लागलं. शेवटी तो बाईंना म्हणाला, “हे बघा, त्रास होईल तुम्हांला थोडा. पण मला सेटवर जावं लागेल. फक्त १० मिनिटांचं काम आहे.”

“आता कसं जाणार राजा? सेट बंद केलाय. इलेक्ट्रिक सर्किटची तपासणी करायला इन्स्पेक्टर्स यायचेत उद्या. नशीब, आपलं काम झालंय बर्यापैकी. नाहीतर आपण उगाच लटकलो असतो. ते तपासण्या करून परत काम करू देईपर्यंत मधे वेळ जाईल ना? काय करणार?”

_डॅम इट, डॅम इट!_

_घुसता येईल म्हणा चोरून… पण-_

शरलॉक विचारात पडला.

_हा घोटाळा शॉक बसल्यामुळे झाला, असं गृहित धरलं तरी परत अदलाबदल व्हायला हवी असेल तर तशीच्या तशी परिस्थिती निर्माण करायला हवी. नि तरी अदलाबदल होईल, याची खातरी नाहीच. तेव्हाच तिकडे कंबरबॅचला शॉक बसला, तरच ते जमेल. ते कसं जमायचं? … शिट! तो तिकडे लंडनभर सिगारेटी फुंकत फिरत असेल माझ्या इमेजची वाट लावत._

_कसली इमेज नि कसलं काय. उरली तरी असेल का एव्हाना?_

_तसं कंबरबॅचबद्दल जे वाचलंय त्यावरून अगदीच मठ्ठ वाटत नाही म्हणा तो. थोडी खुजली आहे त्याच्या अंगात. हातही अगदीच बायकी नव्हते त्याचे. रॉक क्लाइंबिंगसारखा काहीतरी निरुपयोगी आचरटपणा नक्की करत असणार तो. त्याच्या हाताला घट्टे पडलेले होते. तसा लठ्ठही दिसला नाही. शरीर चांगलं राखलेलं आहे. शिवाय अगदीच रिकाम्या डोक्याचा नसावा. थोऽडी अक्कल असेल असं वाटलं. हां, आपल्याला बघितल्यावर अगदीच तोल सुटल्यासारखा बडबडत होता. भूत पाहिल्यासारखा. पण-_

_हे शॉक बसून अदलाबदल होण्याचं प्रकरण मात्र गंमतीदार दिसतंय. बर्याच अंधश्रद्धांच्या व्याख्या विज्ञानालाही बदलाव्या लागतील अशानं._

शरलॉकचं डोकं वेगानं चालत होतं. ’स्यूडो-सुपरनॅचरल’ अशा लेबलाखाली काही न सुटलेल्या केसेस् त्याच्या माइंड पॅलेसमध्ये पडून होत्या. जॉनच्या लॅपटॉपवर तर न सुटलेल्या केसेस्ची एक फाइलच होती. शरलॉक विचारात पडला.

_त्या सोडवता येतील या नव्या माहितीच्या मदतीनं..._

_शिट! जॉन. जॉनच्या लक्षात आला असेल का घोटाळा? काय करेल तो लक्षात आल्यावर?_

_अगदी प्रामाणिकपणे कबूल करायचं, तर जॉनच्या लक्षात लगेच येईल असं नव्हे. मंद नाही तो. पण निरीक्षण हे काही जॉनचं बलस्थान नव्हे… शिवाय आपण त्याला दर वेळी निरीक्षणं नि तर्कशास्त्र उकलून दाखवतोच असं नाही. मनाला आलं, सोईचं असलं, सांगितलं. एरवी उत्तर सांगून दिलं सोडून._

_थोडक्यात सेटवर जाऊन हाती फार काही लागण्यातलं नव्हतं. ’जर...तर’चा मामला होता. आत्ता कंबरबॅच काय करत असेल, तेही कळायला मार्ग नव्हता._

अर्थात, म्हणून काय शरलॉक कार्डिफमधल्या हॉटेलात झोपा काढणार होता थोडाच? 

_कंबरबॅचचा दिनक्रम बघायला हवा. अजून काहीतरी माहिती मिळते का बघायला हवं. काहीतरी तर करायला हवंच._

“ट्रेन स्टेशन.” शरलॉक एकदम साक्षात्कार झाल्यासारखं म्हणाला.

“स्टेशन? स्टेशनचं काय?” वेर्तेबाई चमकून म्हणाल्या.

“माझं सामान आणलंत म्हणालात ना तुम्ही? द्या. मी घरी जातो.” _ट्रेननं जाता येतं का कंबरबॅचच्या घरी? लॉस ऍंजेलिससारख्या हायफाय ठिकाणी राहत नसला बाळ्या म्हणजे मिळवलं._

“अरे! पण शेवटची ट्रेन सुटेल १५ मिनिटांत. त्यापेक्षा तू आराम कर की-”

_ओके, म्हणजे लंडनपासून फार लांब नसावं._

“चक. शक्य नाही. मला घरी गेल्याशिवाय झोप लागणार नाही हो...” आवाजात थोडी काकुळती आणत शरलॉक म्हणाला. 

_माहिती मिळवल्याशिवाय कसं होणार? डेटा हवा. डेटा हवा._

मग त्यानं थोडं कसनुसं हसूनही दाखवलं. डोळ्यांखाली चिरम्या पाडणारं हसू. 

_घ्या म्हणावं. गोऽग्गोऽड. बास?_

वेर्तेबाईंना ते पटेना. “पण उशीर बघ ना किती झालाय…”

“प्लीज?” शरलॉकनं वेर्तेबाईंचा हात हातात घेऊन गयावया करत म्हटलं. 

_काय काय करावं लागेल माणसाला…._

“ओके. रीस, कार्डिफ सेंट्रलला घे.” सुस्कारत वेर्ते बाई म्हणाल्या. पण त्यांचं समाधान झालेलं दिसत नव्हतं. “पण जाशील का एकटा नीट? की पाठवू कुणाला तरी सोबत?”

_आता सोबत कुणाला पाठवताय? कुकुलं बाळ आहे का मी? दुदू पाजायला नि ढुंगण धुवायला? मंद बाई._

“छे छे! नीट जाईन मी. अऽगदी काळजी नका करू.” उघडपणे शरलॉक.

बाईंनी बॅग शरलॉकच्या ताब्यात दिली. “त्यातचं तुझं पाकीट आहे. रिटर्न तिकीट असेल ना तुझं?”

शरलॉकनं आधी पाकीट उचलून खिशात टाकलं. मग त्याच्या लक्षात आलं, मेकपही काढलेला नव्हता. नि अंगावर कपडेही सेटवरचेच होते. 

_मरो. आता ते करत बसलं तर गाडी जाईल._

मग आरामात मागे रेलत त्यानं कंबरबॅचचा फोन तपासायला घेतला. _मेसेजेसना पासवर्ड नाही? किती मूर्ख असावं माणसानं? मंद लेकाचा._

_C U next weekend for punishingly unhealthy food. James_

_येतोय, वाट बघ!_

_Emily had pertinent books couriered to your house. Read at leisure, but not too much leisure. P_

_जमणार नाही._

_M &M and Neal's delivered. CHEESE PONGS OMG. Em_

_परमेश्वरा..._

_Berry Bros & Rudd also dl'vd. Did you want them to save you another Ch. Lynch Bages Pauillac they want to know. Em_

_ही नक्की पीए असणार. तिनंच लाडावून ठेवलेला असणार त्याला. बावळट._

_Hey-ho, hey nonny nonny, see you tonight? Am I at yours or are you at mine?_

_आज रात्री?_ शरलॉकनं तारीख पुन्हा बघितली. _हो, आजच की._

Sender: TWH

_ओह! टॉम. तो बॉयफ्रेंड..._

_Thought you were done shooting? Call or text. I'm as free as a bird._

_यालाच विचारावं का? गडबड होऊ शकते म्हणा. पण वर्थ इट. बॉयफ्रेंडकडून पक्की माहिती मिळण्याचा संभव जास्त._ शरलॉकनं एक मेसेज खरडला.

_Heading for CC to London. You're at mine. Wait up for me._

ताबडतोब उत्तर आलंपण.

_Yes, sir!_

_बॉयफ्रेंडला दुसरा काही कामधंदा दिसत नाहीये. फोनवरच बसलेला दिसतोय._

शरलॉकनं बाकीचे मेसेज चाळले. फुटकळ माहिती मिळाली, पण फार महत्त्वाचं काही हाती लागलं नाही.

_हं, दमानं घ्यावं लागेल..._

***

ते स्टेशनात पोचले तेव्हा गाडी सुटायला जेमतेम काही मिनिटं उरली होती. शरलॉक उतरला. घाईघाईनं बॅग घेतली. वेर्तेबाईंना जेमतेम हात हलवून दाखवला, एक आडव्या केळ्यासारखं रबरी स्माइल दिलं - बाई रोखूनच बघत होत्या - नि पाठ फिरताक्षणी चेहर्यावरचं हसू फाटकन मिटून तो फलाटाकडे धावत सुटला. कंबरबॅचच्या पाकिटात त्याला बर्याच कामाच्या वस्तू मिळाल्या होत्या. 

ड्रायव्हिंग लायसेन्स. _नशीब._

एक कार्डिफ-लंडन रिटर्न तिकीट. _हं. ठीक._

__MBNAचं प्लॅटिनम कार्ड. _वा. थोडीफार अक्कल आहे म्हणायची._

बाकीही बराच कचरा होता. पण हॅम्पस्टडचा पत्ता होता. 

_तिथे बसून बेकर स्ट्रीटला परतायचा विचार शांतपणे करता येईल._

_थेट बेकर स्ट्रीटलाच गेलं तर? बघू._

“अरे हरामखोरा! तू इथे कसा?”

आवाज ऐकून शरलॉक अक्षरशः गारठला.

_जॉन?_

त्यानं गर्रकन वळून पाहिलं. समोर जॉन. 

_जॉन! कफलेस ट्राउजर्स. अंगासरशी बसणारं ब्लॅकवॉच-टार्टनचं ब्लेझर. नि हे काय? गळ्याभोवती चक्क - चक्क - रेशमी स्कार्फ? काय अवतार आहे, वा!_

“जॉ-” शरलॉक बोलता बोलता गपकन थांबला. तोंडातून काही निसटू नये म्हणून त्यानं जोरात जीभ चावली. 

_हा जॉन कसा असेल? हे असे कपडे? जॉनच्या प्रेताला हे कपडे घातले तरी त्याचं प्रेतही भडकून उठून बसेल. पण तेवढंच नाही. हा माणूस जॉन नक्की नाही. हे ध्यान एखाद्या नटासारखं दिसतंय. जॉनचा तोतया असणार हा._

खांद्यावरची ती झंपक बॅग सावरत तो पुढे आलाच. 

_नि बॅगवर युनियन जॅक? बावळट लेकाचा._

“तू इथे काय करतो आहेस? सू म्हणाली, तुला हॉटेलवर सोडते, म्हणून. तुला इतक्यात सोडलं बरं त्यांनी? भोसडीच्या, अशी वायर हातात धरतात होय? मरशील की लेका एक दिवस.”

_शिव्यांच्या बाबतीत जॉनला हार जायचा नाही हा गडी..._

“अरे, चुकून लागला हात. मुद्दाम कसा लावीन?” शरलॉकनं चेहरा शक्य तितका कोरा ठेवायचा पुरेपूर प्रयत्न केला. पण अवघड होतं. 

_हुबेहूब जॉनचा चेहरा, जॉनचा आवाज. नि हे असले ध्यानचंद कपडे. तोतया साला!_

समोरचा माणूस जॉन नाही, हे पटवून घेऊन कोर्या चेहर्यानं बोलताना शरलॉक कधी नव्हे इतका बावचळून गेला.

_जॉनचा तोतया? म्हणजे..._

या नव्या कल्पनेनं त्याचं डोकं भलत्याच वेगात चालायला लागलं.

_म्हणजे... लेस्ट्राड, मॉली हूपर, मिसेस हडसन… आणि जिम मॉरिआर्टी… देवा! आणि मायक्रॉफ्ट. आणिक काय काय बघायला लागतं आहे कुणास ठाऊक…_

“अरे ए! कसल्या तारेत आहेस? बरा आहेस का आता? येतोयस ना?” जॉनसारखा दिसणारा तो माणूस बोलतच होता. “मेकप तसाच आहे. कपडेपण. काय झालंय काय?”

“अं? हो… ट्रेन चुकली असती.” बॅग उचलत शरलॉक पुढे झाला. खरा म्हणजे त्याला गुंगारा देऊन तो नाहीसाच व्हायचा. पण का कुणास ठाऊक, त्याला सोडून त्याचा पाय निघेना. 

_डेटा. डेटासाठी फक्त._

गाडीत चढून दोघांनी बॅगा वर ठेवल्या. “शिट, कसला दमलोय मी आज! तुझी तर पारच लागलेली दिसतेय.” जॉनचा तोतया.

_नाव काय असेल याचं?_

“हो… फार झालं आज.”

“काढ की मग एक डुलकी. होईल आरामात…” एवढं म्हणून तोतया आडवा झालासुद्धा.

शरलॉक बघत राहिला. मग त्यानं कंबरबॅचचा फोन बाहेर काढला. 

_थोडं काम करू या._

बॅगेत सापडलेले कापसाचे बोळे कानात घालून त्यानं नेट चालू केलं. 

_डेटा, डेटा, डेटा._

\---Benedict Cumberbatch, London Theatre Guide, Q&A. 

_पकाऊ. एका लहान मुलीला स्टेजवरून ढकललं. हं._

\---Benedict Cumberbatch, USA Today, modernises Sherlock Holmes. 

_क्काय?_

”कुणी, काय, कधी, का, कसं… असल्या प्रश्नांची उत्तरं शोधण्यात होम्सचं आयुष्य गेलं. मलाही असल्या प्रश्नांशी खेळत बसायला आवडतं. उदाहरणार्थ, एखाद्याचे हात. तुम्ही ते नीट पाहिलेत, तर खरंच त्यातून बरंच काय काय कळतं. एखाद्या बिझनेसमनचा डावा हात घ्यावा नि त्यावर अंगठीच्या खुणा आहेत का ते तपासून बघावं असा मोह मला हल्ली होतो, तो त्यामुळेच. त्याचा हात काळवंडलेला असला नि फक्त अंगठीचा भाग तेवढा गोरा दिसला की डोकं लगेच निरनिराळ्या दिशांनी चालायला लागतं…” कंबरबॅच मुलाखतीत सांगत होता.

_गॉश! कंबरबॅचला बरीच अक्कल आहे की!_

”बाबांचं टोपणनाव काल्टन असं होतं. कसं विचित्र आहे ना? ओल्या टबात बसून कुणीतरी पादल्यासारखं वाटतं!” इति कंबरबॅच.

_अरे वा! विनोदबुद्धीही आहे._

\---Benedict Cumberbatch, Sunday Times, The Fabulous Baker Street Boy. 

_अरे ए! बास की._

_अरे वा, गर्लफ्रेंड, अं?_

_वॉर हॉर्स. हं._

_टॉम हिडल्सन. हं. TWH. ओह, म्हणजे सोबतच्या नटासोबत लफडं आहे साहेबांचं. गर्लफ्रेंडबद्दल हवा करून ठेवली ती उगाच नव्हे तर._

_साउथ आफ्रिका. हं._

_शरलॉक, शरलॉक, शरलॉक…. अरे ए! किती बोलशील माझ्याबद्दल? झपाटलंय का तुला शरलॉकनं? सोड की माझी पाठ._

शरलॉक चकित झाला. 

_पठ्ठ्यानं खरंच कष्ट घेतलेले दिसतात भूमिकेसाठी. आता हा आर्थर कॉनन डॉयल काय म्हणतो बघू..._

तास उलटून गेला, तरी शरलॉक वाचतच होता. डॉयलच्या बर्याच गोष्टी त्यानं चाळून काढल्या. तुकड्यातुकड्यानं ओळखीची वाटणारी कथानकं. 

_अजबच प्रकार. याच जगातला व्हिक्टोरियन पूर्वावतार. तोही गोष्टीतला. गोष्ट. गोष्टीची गोष्ट. गोष्टीतल्या गोष्टीतला नट. चक्रावून टाकणारा गुंता._

शरलॉकनं फोन बाजूला ठेवून समोर झोपलेल्या त्या तोतया जॉनकडे नजर टाकली. 

_मार्टिन फ्रीमन नाही का याचं नाव? हं._

त्याला शांत झोप लागलेली होती. त्याचा झोपेतला शांत चेहरा बघून शरलॉकला एकदम पोटात तुटल्यासारखं झालं. 

_जॉन… आपला जॉन काय करत असेल आत्ता? हा कंबरबॅच वाटतो तितका अकलेचा असेल, तर जॉनसमोर सोंग वठवेलही कदाचित तो. फार काळ नाही. पण परत अदलाबदल होईपर्यंत…_

_कशी करायची अदलाबदल?_

तेवढ्यात मार्टिनला जाग आली.

“अरे ए! बेन! दचकवून मारतोस का साल्या? काय बघतो आहेस टक लावून?” मार्टिन खेकसला.

शरलॉकला काही ऐकू आलं नाही. “काय?” कानातला कापूस काढत त्यानं विचारलं.

“काय बघतो आहेस टक लावून?”

“तुझा स्कार्फ.” ’किती बटबटीत आहे ते बघतोय’ हे तोंडावर आलेले शब्द शरलॉकनं कसेबसे गिळले.

“छान आहे ना? ऍमण्डानी दिला क्रिस्मसला. आयलंडला गेलो होतो तेव्हा. ग्रॅफ्टन स्ट्रीटवर बहुतेक.”

“सुरेख आहे.” 

_देवा! यांचे अश्लील जोडपीय चाळे नि भेटवस्तूंचे तपशील ऐकावे लागणार की काय आता? जॉनला असले गोग्गोड रॉमॅण्टिक चाळे फार आवडतात… अर्थात याचं जॉनसारखं दिसत नाहीय. दोन पोरं झाली, म्हणजे हा एकाच बाईसोबत बरीच वर्षं राहिलेला दिसतोय. तरी नशीब, लग्न नाही केलेलं. थोडी अक्कल आहे म्हणायची. पण दोन लोढणी गळ्यात, लग्न केलं काय नि न केलं काय… एकूण एकच. अर्धवट लेकाचा._

“तू तुझेच फोटो बघतोयस? स्साला नार्सिसिस्ट!”

शरलॉक चमकला. “रिसर्च.” त्यानं सराईतपणे उत्तर फेकून दिलं. 

_दिसतो तितका बावळट नाही हा. बरोबर लक्ष आहे की सगळीकडे..._

“चालू द्या.” मार्टिन खवचटपणे म्हणाला नि परत कुशीवर वळला. “टम्बलरवर जाऊ नकोस मात्र मी उठेस्तोवर. घोळ घालून ठेवशील नाहीतर तिथे परत काहीतरी. निस्तरताना इथे माझी लागेल. उठव मला. मी झोपलो.”

शरलॉक बघत राहिला.

_छे! हा अजिबात जॉनसारखा नाही. हे पाणी वेगळंच आहे._

त्या विचारासरशी त्याला एकदम उदास वाटायला लागलं.

_काय झालंय काय आपल्याला? आपण तरी कुठे आहोत त्या कंबरबॅचसारखे, तर हा तोतया जॉनसारखा वागेल? छ्या, डोकं जागेवर नाही आज..._

_पण जॉन काय करत असेल? त्या पात्राला सांभाळायचं म्हणजे…._

शरलॉकनं घाईघाईनं कानात परत कापसाचा बोळा खुपसला नि बेनेडिक्ट कंबरबॅचची यू ट्यूबवरची एक मुलाखत ऐकायला सुरुवात केली.

_काय दिसतंय येडं… काय त्या मिशा, काय ते गुरगुरत बोलणं... हुह!_

***

पुढे आणखी काही घोटाळे न होता ट्रेन लंडनला पोचली नि दोघं टॅक्सीच्या दिशेनं वळले.

“जाताना एकत्र जायचं झालं तर सांग रे. बाय.” 

“चालेल.” एकाक्षरी उत्तरं देऊन तोंड बंद ठेवणं शरलॉकला जड जात होतं. पण दिवसभराच्या घडामोडींनी भांबावलेला अवतार राखणंच सर्वाधिक सोईचं, असं म्हणत त्यानं चेहरा शक्य तेवढा बथ्थड राखायची शिकस्त केली. 

_कंबरबॅच इतका अबोल नाही नक्की. किती बोलतो तो! तोंडाला तार जोडली, तर गावाला वीज पुरवेल. एक वाक्य कामाचं बोलेल तर शपथ. पत्रकारांनी लाडावून ठेवलेली नटाची अवलाद. बोलेल नाही तर काय? काहीही बरळा, छापायला तयार. बोला गोलगोलगोलगोल…_

होती तितकी साम्यं पुरे होती. पण त्याच्यासारखी निरर्थक बडबड करण्यापूर्वी शरलॉकनं जीभ हासडून जीव दिला असता. त्यानं टॅक्सीकडे मोर्चा वळवला. दोन-तीन टॅक्सीवाले त्याच्या पुढ्यात न थांबता निघून गेले, तेव्हा संतापानं काय करावं ते त्याला सुचेना. तो भडकून भर रस्त्यात एका टॅक्सीच्या पुढ्यात जाऊन उभा राहायच्या बेतातच होता, तितक्यात एक टॅक्सी थांबली. त्यानं हॅम्पस्टडचा पत्ता दिला नि तो मागे टेकून बसला.

_आराम करायला फार वेळ नाही. आता त्या बॉयफ्रेंडला भेटायचं आहे. तेपण पात्रच दिसतंय. ’येस, सर!’ म्हणे. गर्लफ्रेंडचं काय झालं कुणास ठाऊक. ओके, टॉम तर टॉम. बघतो तुझ्याकडे._

तेवढ्यात टॅक्सी थांबलीच.

_हॅम्पस्टड. बरं दिसतंय की घर…_

सराईतपणे खिशातून किल्ली काढत शरलॉकनं दार उघडलं. अलार्म सिस्टीम बसवलेली दिसत होती. व्हरांड्यात दिवा होता. दाराशीच पितळी पत्रपेटी होती. किल्लीच्या जुडग्यातल्याच एका बारक्या किल्लीनं ती पेटी उघडली. पत्रांची चळत ताब्यात घेऊन शरलॉक आत शिरला. 

_वा, लाकडी तक्तपोशी. आरामशीर आहे घर. सगळ्यांत वरचे दोन मजले… असं म्हटलं होतं नाही का लेखात?_

ओकच्या कठड्यावरून अलगद हात फिरवत शरलॉक जिन्यानं वर गेला नि त्यानं   
किल्ली कुलपात घालून दार उघडलं.

खोली अंधारी होती. पण महोगनी नि एबनी लाकडाचं फर्निचर. किरमिजी सोफे. वॉलपेपर मुद्दामहून करवून घेतलेला दिसत होता. जाड रेशमाचे पडदे. अस्ताव्यस्त पसरलेली नि तरी छान दिसणारी पुस्तकं नि मासिकं. सजावट कुणा जाणकारानं केलेली असावी. 

_कंबरबॅचनं इकाया सोडून पहिल्यांदाच सजावटीवर पैसे घातलेले दिसतात._

पण या घराला अजून त्याचं रुपडं आलेलं नसावं. अजून कोरेपणा टिकून होता. अजून कंबरबॅच घराला पुरता सरावलेला नसणार… भिऊन सजावटीला जपत जपत फिरल्यासारखा त्याचा वावर असावा. पुस्तकं इकडेतिकडे पसरलेली होती. पण या खोलीच्या बाहेर मात्र नेलेली दिसत नव्हती. किंवा नेली असतीलच, तर काळजीपूर्वक परत जागच्या जागी आणून तरी ठेवलेली दिसत होती. या खोलीत त्याची फारशी ऊठबस दिसत नव्हती. माणसाचा वावर नसल्यासारखी पुस्तकी खोली.

अलगद दार लावून घेत शरलॉक बाहेर व्हरांड्यात आला. स्वैपाकघर सुसज्ज, चकचकीत. जिकडे तिकडे स्टीलचं फर्निचर आणि राखाडी रंगाच्या फरश्या. अगदी कोरडी सजावट. 

_पकाऊ._

न्हाणीघर अगदी लहानसं. लायब्ररी. 

पुस्तकांनी खचाखच भरलेली खोली. कोरं करकरीत डेस्क. लॅपटॉप. वाटलं तर झोपता येईल असा लेदरचा सोफा.

_इथे त्याची ऊठबस असावी. आरामशीर आहे खोली. पण इथेही कंबरबॅचच्या म्हणाव्यात अशा खुणा नाहीतच. दोन-चार फोटो तेवढे आहेत शेल्फावर. त्यातही गर्लफ्रेंडचा फोटो दिसत नाही. शेल्फ चकाचक आहे. पण मुद्दामहून काही लपवण्यासाठी पुसलेलं नसावं. पण - काहीतरी गडबड आहे. फोटो हलवल्यासारखे दिसतायत? सजावटीत थोडा दिसे न दिसेसा असमतोल? एक. एक तिथेही. तीन - एकूण तीन फोटो कुठेतरी हलवलेले आहेत._

कोपर्यातल्या शेल्फावर कंबरबॅचचा ग्रेट वॉर कॉश्चूममधला फोटो. 

_मिशा अगदीच भिकार. मिशा कधी बर्या दिसतात म्हणा..._

तसल्याच एका पोशाखात TWHकडे बघून हसणारा फोटो.

_जरा जास्तच खेटून उभे आहेत का दोघं? अं… चक. संशयास्पद नाही वाटायचं कुणाला._

“आलात का? या… राजे, या.”

शरलॉक आवाजाच्या रोखानं वळला. दारात एक उंच तरुण. अस्ताव्यस्त कुरळे केस. 

तो पुढे आला.

TWH. अगदी तोकडी धावायची चड्डी. दाढीचे खुंट. बस. चेहर्यावर हे फताडं हसू.

“टॉम.”

क्रमश:


End file.
